Szajha
by Arf
Summary: Slash. Voldemort au pouvoir. Harry devient un des cinq Debutantes, au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres.
1. Wickedness

Notes : Cette fanfiction est une traduction de " Szajha " écrite par Calliopiea.   
  
Rating : " R " pour scènes de sexe  
  
Avertissement : Il s'agit d'un slash Harry/Severus, vous êtes avertis.   
  
Chapitre 1 : Wickedness  
  
  
C'est édifiant de le regarder travailler. Il commence avec Justin Finch-Fletchley ce matin. Des larmes mouillent les yeux du Poufsouffle et Severus les essuient, murmurant gentiment à l'oreille du garçon. Pendant ce temps, la pluie continue de tomber à verse dehors, isolant le pavillon du reste du château. Cela créé une impression de communauté entre nous. Si je n'ai jamais aimé le petit Colin Creevey auparavant, aujourd'hui je me sens semblable à lui. Cette atmosphère de rosée me donne une sensation de chaleur et, pour la première fois, de paix complète. Oui, laissez-le à Voldemort de finalement m'introduire au concept de paix.   
  
"Ce n'est pas mal ici,"soupira Ron, appuyant sa tête contre un oreiller. " Mieux que ce à quoi je m'étais attendu. "  
  
"Je crois que ne devrions attendre avant de juger," dit Seamus, avec une sagesse que je ne lui connaissais pas. " Après tout, ce n'est que notre premier jour ici. "  
  
"Tout de même, je pensais qu'on allait laver les planchers ou quelque chose comme ça," dit Ron en riant. "Tu vois, à genoux, par terre, avec la brosse à récurer. "  
  
" Je peux vous assurer que cela n'arrivera jamais. "  
  
Aquarius se tient derrière nous, un plateau de breuvages blancs et crémeux dans les mains.   
  
"J'ai pensé que vous apprécieriez quelque chose qui rafraîchit l'humeur, " dit-il, déposant le plateau devant nous avec une révérence courtoise. " Et j'aimerais répondre aux questions que vous pourriez avoir. "  
  
"Questions ! J'en ai des tonnes," se moque Ron. "D'abord, qu'est-ce qu'un Debutante?"  
  
Aquarius s'assied, légèrement à l'écart de notre cercle.  
  
"L'histoire des Debutantes," commence Aquarius, "est tragique. Tout commence avec le Mage Noir Grindelwald et son ascension initiale au pouvoir en l'année 1923... "  
  
"Oh mon dieu, le cours d'Histoire de la Magie de Professeur Binns qui recommence," grogne Ron.   
  
"Non, Aquarius est beaucoup plus intéressant que Binns," Seamus rit, bougeant pour donner un coup à Aquarius, plein d'humour. Le jeune homme s'écarta frénétiquement. " Oh, c'est vrai, " Seamus rougit. " Je ne suis pas autorisé à vous toucher. "  
  
"Mes excuses," soupira Aquarius, avant de continuer. " En 1923, Grindelwald tomba amoureux d'un jeune garçon fort extraordinaire nommé Alysaundre Demière. "  
  
"C'est dégoûtant !" Ron froisse le nez et tire la langue, ressemblant à un deuxième-année. Aquarius l'ignore.   
  
  
" Alysaundre aimait profondément Grindelwald et le pouvoir qu'il exerçait sur le monde sorcier. Après une très longue cour, Alysandre accepta de se lier à Grindelwald et devint son serviteur personnel. En 1925, Alysaundre devint le premier Szajha. Pourtant le jeune garçon se fatigua bien vite de sa vie isolée et demanda à Grindelwald de lui fournir une suite. Grindelwald accepta et, en 1927, les premiers Debutantes furent appelés. Les Debutantes étaient connus dans le monde entier pour leur beauté, leur culture et leur virtuosité. Il y en avait un appelé Maxime Cordett qui se distinguait des autres. Il était reconnu comme la " plume de l'Empire de Grindelwald ". Alysaundre l'appréciait particulièrement et, en 1934, il commença une affaire avec lui. "  
  
" C'était une erreur, je suppose, " dis-je, prenant une des boissons et avalant une grande gorgée. L'épaisse mousse tapisse ma gorge et rend la respiration difficile pendant un moment.   
  
"Correct," répond Aquarius. " Grindelwald resta dans l'ombre en ce qui concerne cette liaison pendant des années. Ce n'est qu'à partir de 1944 que Grindelwald eut vent des indiscrétions de Alysaundre. Certains gens disent que, si des ennemis n'avaient pas entouré Grindelwald de tous côtés, il aurait pardonné Alysaundre. Après tout, Grindelwald était très amoureux du jeune Szajha. En tous les cas, Grindelwald choisit de ne pas pardonner et d'oublier. Alysaundre et Maxime furent tous deux maudits. Leur beauté leur fut enlevée et ils furent emprisonnés dans les profondeurs d'Azkaban. Les deux devinrent les précurseurs des Détraqueurs. "  
  
" Vous vous moquez de nous ! " sourit Ron, les yeux brillant d'une fascination morbide. " C'est vachement tordu ! "  
  
" Bien-sûr, " dit Aquarius platoniquement. " Pourquoi croyez-vous que les Détraqueurs utilisent un baiser comme châtiment ? Grindelwald est tombé en 1945, vaincu par Albus Dumbledore. La position de Szajha avait été abolie si ce n'avait été pour un garçon partiellement tenu au service de Grindelwald depuis 1943. Pendant son ascension au pouvoir, Tom Jedusor devint fasciné par un prodige en potions à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. En 1976, Severus Rogue fut lié à Tom Jedusor et devint le second Szajha de l'histoire. "  
  
" Et nous sommes le second groupe de Debutantes, " marmonne Neville - Une des premières choses que je l'ai entendu dire depuis des semaines.   
  
A ce moment, Justin Finch-Fletchey trébuche sur un oreiller et tombe pratiquement sur moi. Je soutiens le garçon en une position assise et Seamus essaie vainement de le réconforter tandis que j'examine la Marque gravée sur son dos. C'est un dessin orné fait d'une encre noire et vive. Des fleurs cascadent de sa taille à ses épaules, des lettres entrelacées avec les tiges. Aquarius se penche pour voir la Marque.   
  
"C'est un peu gonflé maintenant," dit-il, examinant la peau rougie. " Mais cela va guérir joliment. C'est un travail magnifique. "  
  
"Merci, comme toujours, Aquarius," dit Severus de sa position en haut de la montagne. Il a l'air exténué mais arbore un sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres. " Qui est le prochain ? "  
  
Neville se recroqueville, essayant de se cacher du monde entier. Je lève les yeux vers Ron qui, une fois de plus, a pâli.   
  
"Non !", il s'écrie, les yeux écarquillés. " Je n'irai sûrement pas là-haut pour que Professeur Rogue me colle des lettres sur le dos ! Jamais ! "  
  
"La marque est nécessaire," fit Aquarius avec une grimace dédaigneuse, semblant grand et imposant pour un simple serviteur. " Ainsi, si vous êtes jamais enlevé, vous serez identifiable et il nous sera plus facile de vous ramener."  
  
"S'il te plaît Ron," je souris, serrant sa main étroitement entre la mienne. " Je te promets que ce n'est pas si grave. Fait honneur aux Gryffondors. "  
  
Ron soupire et je peux voir que cette bataille est facilement gagnée.   
  
" Oui, " dit-il, se levant. " Si cela doit être ainsi..." Il déboutonne sa robe avec hésitation et la laisse tomber de ses épaules. " Mais je n'aime toujours pas ça "  
  
*****  
  
Justin Fich-Fletchey murmure en dormant et s'étale à côté de ma forme silencieuse, cherchant du réconfort dans un monde devenu hors de control. Je commence à lui caresser les cheveux gentiment, murmurant des mots sans sens à son oreille. Pauvre enfant. Il doit être terrifié dans ces conditions. Ron me sourit de l'autre côté de la chambre.   
  
"Où étais-tu la nuit passée?" il me demande, intrigué. Les cinq autres Debutantes dorment dans cette chambre, directement à côté de la Chambre de Acca Larentia. Je dors dans le même que le Szajha.   
  
"Je suis resté avec Severus," je dis en haussant les épaules, essayant de ne pas en faire une grande affaire. La bouche de Ron est grande ouverte et il ressemble à un poisson trouvé au fond de l'Atlantique.   
  
"Comment peux-tu supporter de rester dans la même pièce que cet homme?" s'exclame-t-il. Je mets mon doigt devant mes lèvres, lui faisant signe de baisser sa voix. Nous ne voulons pas dérange les petits, bien-sûr. Neville Longbottom pleure au milieu d'un cauchemar, posant sa main sur son dos. Il a été le dernier à recevoir la Marque. Il fut le seul à crier.   
  
"Il n'est pas si grave," je fronce les sourcils, serrant Justin contre moi. Les murmures cessent momentanément et le garçon plonge dans un paisible abîme.   
  
"Si, il l'est," souffle Ron, croisant les bras. " Cette foutue marque fait vraiment mal. "  
  
"Ca aurait pu être pire," je réponds. " Tu peux réveiller Neville ? On dirait qu'il a un cauchemar. "  
  
Neville avait commencé à donner des coups de pieds fiévreux à ses couvertures et criait toutes les quelques secondes " Grandma ! Grandma ! " Je me demande à quel point le sang de Neville est pur. Sa grand-mère aurait déjà été exécutée. Ses parents avaient indoutablement déjà sentit l'engourdissement que procurait l'Avada Kedavra, avec le reste des patients de St.Mangouste. Je suis forcé de me demander si les Longbottom étaient conscients de ce qu'il se passait lorsqu'ils étaient assis devant les mangemorts comme des moldus devant une fusillade.   
  
" Neville, " murmure Ron sévèrement, prenant le garçon par l'épaule et le secouant. Neville se réveille automatiquement - Son visage couvert d'un léger drap de sueur. Il laisse échapper un hurlement rappelant Remus Lupin lors d'une pleine lune.   
  
Je frappe presque ma tête contre le mur pour avoir pensé à cela.  
  
Remus Lupin et Sirius Black ont probablement été capturé à l'heure qu'il est. Après tout, qui désire prendre le risque de dissimuler deux fugitifs avec Voldemort sur le trône ? Remus Lupin a sûrement été exécuté par le Comité de Régulation des Créatures Dangereuses. Walden Macnair doit être au paradis. Et Sirius Black...Il a probablement finalement reçu le Baiser du Détraqueur. Je laisse échapper un rire sec. Quelle ironie. En ce moment j'aide à remplir le trou laissé par les premiers Détraqueurs pendant que mon parrain -ma seule famille-meurt entre leurs mains.  
  
Les bougies s'enflamment soudainement et Severus se tient dans l'embrasure de la porte -Un air effrayé sur son visage normalement indifférent.   
  
"Y a-t-il un problème?" il demande. " J'ai entendu quelqu'un crier et j'ai pensé que quelque chose n'allait pas. "  
  
"Ce n'était que Neville," je réponds en me levant. " Il avait un cauchemar. "  
  
" Est-ce que ça ira ? " demande Severus. Il essaie de rester indifférent mais ses yeux se plisse en inquiétude.   
  
"Oui," marmonne Neville, remontant ses jambes jusqu'à son torse et cachant son visage derrière ses genoux. Severus ne pousse pas le garçon plus loin. Il tourne les talons de ses bottes et va sortir quand je l'arrête.  
  
" Severus ! " j'appelle, courant pour le rejoindre à la porte. " Est-ce que tu sais ce qui est arrivé à Remus Lupin et Sirius Black ? "  
  
Le nez de Severus se retrousse légèrement au nom de "Sirius Black" et son dégoût est évident.   
  
"Je n'en ai aucune idée," dit Severus. " Veux-tu une réponse immédiate ou est-ce que ceci peut attendre jusqu'à demain matin ? "   
  
J'aimerais dire que ça peut attendre jusqu'au matin mais c'est un de ces problèmes qui risquent de ronger sans cesse mes émotions pendant toute la nuit.  
  
"Cela ne peut attendre jusqu'à demain, Severus," dis-je, inclinant ma tête vers le sol.   
  
" Si tu veux ce problème résolu ce soir, Harry, tu devras réclamer une audience avec   
Lord Voldemort. "  
  
*****  
  
"Ne soit pas nerveux," soupira Severus, cherchant dans sa garde robe. " Rien de mauvais ne peut t'arriver ce soir. " Severus sort une robe blanche de son armoire. Un corsage bleu -le tissu lui rappelant celui de rideaux que les Dursley avaient un jour possédé - l'accompagne.  
  
"Essaie ça," dit Severus, me tendant l'ensemble. " Si ça ne te dérange pas, je dois me rendre présentable. "  
  
"Tout ça juste pour demander comment se porte mon parrain?" je demande, arquant un sourcil. " Est-ce que ce n'est pas un peu...exagéré ? "  
  
"Un Debutante n'apparaît jamais dans un état déshabillé," déclare Severus, sortant une autre robe relativement simple de l'armoire. Il disparaît derrière un paravent, me laissant seul. Je me dépêche de sortir de ma robe et passe l'autre au-dessus de ma tête.J'arrange la jupe de façon à ce que l'ourlet ne fasse qu'effleurer le sol. Prenant le corsage, je me demande comment je vais bien pouvoir le lacer.   
  
"N'essaie pas de faire ça toi-même"  
  
  
Severus émerge de derrière le paravent, ressemblant plus que jamais au " Szajha " --Habillé de couleur absinthe et ébène. Il se met derrière moi, ses doigts frôlant mes épaules momentanément avant que le corsage ne coupe toute circulation de ma poitrine.   
  
"Dieu !" je pousse un cri aigu, essayant d'écarter les mains de Severus. " Ca te dérangerai de ne pas serrer si fort ? " En réponse, un autre coup sec est exercé sur les ficelles du corsage. Cela continue jusqu'à ce que mon torse soit convenablement placé dans le corsage. Je me sens comme si tout l'air de mes poumons en avait définitivement été enlevé.   
  
" Assis, " commanda Severus, indiquant la coiffeuse.  
  
"Je ne crois pas que je puisse m'asseoir, même si je le voulais, " dis-je, me tortillant dans la prison qu'était le corsage.  
  
" Bien-sûr tu peux t'asseoir, " dit Severus me jetant un regard noir. " Garde simplement ton dos droit, n'essaie pas de t'avachir. "  
  
Je m'assieds précautionneusement dans la chaise - Mon dos droit comme une baguette.  
  
"C'est très inconfortable. "   
  
"C'est simplement parce que tu n'es pas habitué," dit Severus, ouvrant le tiroir et en sortant une brosse. " Tu t'y accommoderas avec le temps. "  
  
"Ca ne m'aide pas beaucoup pour le moment présent," dis-je, les dents serrées. M'examinant dans le miroir, je dois admettre que je suis plutôt attractif. La robe est seyante, ma silhouette est bien faite et ma posture s'est fort améliorée. C'est tout de même horriblement inconfortable. Severus enlève des mèches rebelles hors de mes yeux, faisant de son mieux pour me rendre présentable. De temps en temps émettant des " tut tut " de désapprobation.   
  
" Nous devrions te tourner en quelque chose qui vaille la peine," dit-il, grimaçant lorsqu'il trouve un nouveau nœud dans mes cheveux. " D'une manière ou d'une autre...Nous te transformerons en quelque chose qui vaille la peine. "  
  
*****  
  
"Notre Seigneur vous souhaite la bienvenue. Vous pouvez entrer. "  
  
Les serviteurs s'inclinèrent brièvement et s'écartèrent, nous laissant devant la porte. Elle est faite en marbre blanc ciselé - Rappelant un peu trop une tombe. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et la lumière semble battre derrière mes yeux. Pas la douleur associée à la cicatrice, bien-sûr. Elle a cessé il y a bien longtemps. Je connais cette douleur-ci tout aussi bien. C'est la froide douleur de la peur.  
  
"Ne soit pas nerveux," murmure Severus une fois de plus, ses lèvres effleurant ma pommette. Il les laisse s'attarder là quelques secondes de trop et, pendant un moment, la pensée qu'il pourrait m'embrasser me traverse l'esprit. Pourtant il se retire rapidement et ouvre la porte.   
  
J'ai du me tromper.  
  
La porte est ouverte et je suis en face d'une pièce emplie de canapés gris cendre et austère. Des tapisseries tissées mains pendent aux murs. J'en examine une pendant un moment et voit un message habillement cousu dans le tissu :  
  
J'ai construit un petit jardin  
Dans le coin de mon cœur  
Je le gardais juste pour de jolies choses  
Et souhaitais que le reste s'en aille  
Et il y avait toujours de la musique  
Et les fleurs y fleurissaient claires  
Pourtant il ne fut jamais parfait  
Jusqu'à ce que tu y entres  
Severus, 1976  
  
"Vous réclamez une audience avec moi? "   
  
La voix me rappelle vers le moment présent. Severus n'est déjà plus à mes côtés, il est à genoux à côté de Voldemort, appuyant sa tête contre sa cuisse. Il semble étrangement serein, comme c'était à cet endroit qu'il appartenait. Voldemort tend une main et caresse gentiment ses cheveux.  
  
J'ai la soudaine impression que je pourrais les regarder pendant des heures.   
  
"Tu ne poseras pas ta question alors? " Voldemort sourit, passant son pouce sur l'oreille de Severus.   
  
"Oui, si cela vous plait Seigneur," je murmure, sans savoir exactement comment m'y prendre.  
  
"Ce n'est que le deuxième jour qu'ils sont sous ma garde, mon Seigneur," dit Severus, doucement et avec révérence. " Ils ont tous reçus la Marque mais je ne leur ai pas encore appris l'étiquette. "  
  
"Il se débrouille plutôt bien tout seul," dit Voldemort, me demandant d'approcher d'un signe de la main. J'approche avec hésitation jusqu'à ce que je ne sois qu'à un pied devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. " Sais-tu faire la révérence, mon enfant ?"  
  
Je suis soudainement submergé par une vague de dégoût -La révérence ? C'est quelque chose que les filles apprenaient à faire aux cours de la Renaissance. Ce n'est pas pour un Gryffondor, pas pour un héros de guerre, et certainement pas pour Harry Potter. Voldemort laisse échapper un court rire et je réalise que j'ai inconsciemment retroussé mon nez.   
  
"C'est la place des Debutantes d'être des modèles de l'étiquette," dit Voldemort. J'ai l'impression d'entendre l'écho des mots de Severus. " Nous sommes très traditionnels. Quand un Debutante approche un Mangemort ou moi-même, il doit faire la révérence et montrer son respect et son admiration. "   
  
Severus sourit légèrement.  
  
Je n'ai pas à questionner plus longtemps, me dis-je, cela pourrait paraître déplaisant. Je mets un pied derrière moi et m'abaisse en essayant d'aller le plus lentement possible. Je chancelle légèrement en m'exécutant mais, apparemment, Voldemort et Severus sont tous deux satisfaits. Ils applaudissent mes efforts.   
  
"Il fera certainement un bon Debutante," Voldemort commente, m'évaluant de près. " Ton absence d'animosité m'étonne. Mes excuses, Harry, je pensais que tu serais plus...hostile envers moi. "  
  
"Je suis trop exténué pour me battre," je dis, essayant de rester le plus poli et mesuré que possible. " Mes amis et moi ne demandons que de la sécurité en ce moment et nous semblons recevoir ceci de votre main. La bataille est finie. Vous n'êtes plus mon ennemi mortel. Je sais quand me soumettre.   
  
"Un Debutante exceptionnel. Si incroyablement diplomatique. " Voldemort me jette un dernier regard avant de se tourner vers Severus. " Mon Szajha, me jouerais-tu une pièce ? " Il indique une flûte qui se trouve dans un coin. Severus se lève et fait la révérence - Une révérence profonde et gracieuse (Bien meilleure que la mienne). Il s'avance rapidement vers la flûte, la prend et la positionne entre ses lèvres.   
  
"Agenouille-toi près de moi, Harry," dit Voldemort, me faisant signe de m'asseoir où Severus se trouvait, à son côté. Je m'y conforme, ne voulant pas déplaire à l'homme qui tient ma vie dans la paume de ses mains. Severus commence à jouer le Concerto de Mozart en G Majeur. Ses mains bougent adroitement au-dessus des clés -Chaque note inondant l'air qui nous entoure.  
  
"Je ne savais pas que Severus savait jouer si bien," dis-je, appuyant ma tête contre la cuisse de Voldemort comme Severus l'avait fait. Les mains de Voldemort jouent négligemment avec des mèches de mes cheveux.   
  
"Tu ne savais probablement pas du tout que Severus savait jouer," il répond. Nous restons tous deux assis en silence jusqu'à ce que Severus finisse de triller les dernières notes. J'applaudis avec enthousiasme. Voldemort incline sa tête en signe d'approbation.   
  
"J'espère que tu aspires à devenir comme mon Szajha," dit Voldemort, tapotant mon menton avec son index de façon à ce que je le regarde dans les yeux. " La Grandeur a toujours été à ta portée. " Il prend une pause un moment. " Maintenant pose ta question, mon enfant. "  
  
"Mon parrain, Sirius black, et son ami, Remus Lupin - Sont-ils en vie?" Mieux vaut connaître la réponse, je pense. Mieux vaut connaître la réponse et se mettre être en deuil.   
  
"Ton parrain et son compagnon son actuellement à ma garde," dit Voldemort gravement. " Ils sont parfaitement sains. "  
  
Une vague de soulagement me submerge et je me sens m'affaiblire. Je tombe mollement contre Voldemort, essayant de regagner le contrôle au-dessus de mes émotions.   
  
Ma famille est en vie.  
  
  
******  
  
  
Premier Chapitre :oD  
  
Review qui veut. 


	2. The Beginning

I. The Beginning (Traduire : Le Commencement)  
  
Nous sommes assis, attendant dans le hall d'entrée menant à la Grande Salle - Sales et squelettiques après des jours de mauvais traitements. Tous les Poufsouffles pleurent et sanglotent, essuyant leurs nez coulants sur leurs robes en lambeaux. Le petit Colin Creevey tente de se tenir droit, essayant de m'imiter, mais sa petite forme tremble. Les Gryffondors, pour la plupart, sont trop exténués pour être effrayés. Nous sommes prêts à voir tout ceci se terminer - Se terminer en un éclair de lumière verte ou par d'autres moyens. Nous marchons vers notre mort mais nous n'avons pas peur.   
  
Lucius Malfoy entre dans le hall et plisse son nez de dégoût. J'imagine que notre odeur doit être atroce. Une pile de nos excréments s'était accumulée dans un coin des donjons à la fin de six jours - Une importante masse d'engrais emplie de rongeurs y creusant leurs terriers. Neville Longbottom avait mouillé son pantalon pendant une nuit et l'odeur d'urine sèche était toujours sur lui. Je peux la sentir à présent tandis qu'il s'approche de moi, ne voulant pas être seul en ce moment.   
  
" L'heure de votre jugement à tous est proche, " annonce Malfoy, me fixant en particulier. " Vous allez entrer dans la Grande Salle où vous vous tiendrez devant notre Maître, le Seigneur Voldemort, et attendrez votre sentence. "  
  
Lucius Malfoy se retire dans la Grande Salle pendant un moment, juste assez longtemps pour que Ron murmure, " S'ils pensent que je vais m'incliner devant ce cul haut et énorme... "  
  
Les portes s'ouvrent et nous nous tenons devant la congrégation. Les Serpentards sont assis aux quatre tables, vêtus de leurs robes noires de tous les jours. Des parents fiers sont assis à côté de leurs enfants, lançant des sourires radieux à leurs petits Mangemorts. Les enfants, eux, nous jettent des sourires narquois - Nous les parias débraillés. Quelques Ravenclaw au sang pur sont également assis devant les tables, les têtes baissées de honte. Je ne les regarde pas avec haine - Quel choix avaient-ils ?   
  
Nous approchons de la Grande Table. Albus Dumbledore n'est plus assis dans la chaise du directeur, à présent le Seigneur Voldemort y réside - Tapotant la table de ses doigts en anticipation. Il est très différent à présent - Des cheveux gris sables tombent devant ses yeux avec un air de nonchalance juvénile, ses pommettes arquées jouant avec la lumière des bougies. Je le trouve épatant mais horrifiant en même temps. Il est l'incarnation du diable.  
  
Et l'incarnation de notre salut.   
  
" Certains seront sauvés ce soir, " déclare-t-il, se levant. Sa position est relaxée à ce moment. Il n'y a personne à commander, personne à impressionner. Il condamne de la charogne pourrie, c'est tout. Cela me met légèrement à l'aise.   
  
" Certains seront sauvés et les autres seront emmenés dans les donjons pour être exécutés. "  
  
Une Poufsouffle gémit. Elle sera morte à la fin de la soirée.   
  
" Avant la sentence, il y a quelques mots que j'aimerais dire. " Beaucoup remuent - Ils attendent la mort impatiemment. Je me tiens là, appréciant d'être en présence de cet homme, maintenant que ma cicatrice ne brûle plus à son moindre regard.  
  
" Quand j'ai décidé qui je garderai et qui je détruirai, je n'ai pas prêté attention au sang de l'individu. J'ai défait tous mes opposants et je tiens le monde sorcier entre mes mains. J'ai besoin de jeunes hommes et de jeunes femmes intelligents et charismatiques dans mes rangs. Si je peux trouver cette brillance dans un sang-de-bourbe, qu'il en soit ainsi.  
  
Lord Voldemort prend une longue liste - Une sentence de mort pour plusieurs.  
  
" Owen Cauldwell servira comme assistant en herbologie. "  
  
Un jeune Poufsouffle s'avance. Il fait partie des rares n'ayant pas les yeux en pleurs. Il marche stoïquement vers l'une des tables et s'assied à côté de Pansy Parkinson qui lui sourit - Un sourire sur lequel on peut lire, " Bienvenue dans les rangs, garçon de Poufsouffle. "  
  
" Cho Chang servira comme correspondante. "  
  
  
Cho laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement et s'avance joyeusement puis s'assied. Elle lance des sourires radieux à tous les Serpentards qui l'entourent. Je me demande ce que j'ai bien pu voir en elle.   
  
" Padma et Parvati Patil serviront en tant que chercheuses en astronomie. "  
  
Les jumelles ne seront pas séparées. Je souris à Parvati lorsqu'elle passe devant moi. Elle essaie faiblement de me rendre mon sourire. Elle a l'air d'avoir des nausées.   
  
" Et Hermione Granger servira comme ministre assistante. "  
  
" C'est une position de prestige, " lui murmure Ron. Elle tend la main pour lacer ses doigts avec les siens mais il la pousse en avant. Elle le regarde, la douleur clairement lisible dans ses yeux mais il lui fait seulement des signes d'au revoir. Elle s'assied elle aussi et enfuit sa tête dans ses mains.   
  
Je serai bientôt mort. Je ne m'étais jamais attendu à plus. Harry Potter, le Survivant, exécuté dans l'holocauste de Poudlard.   
  
" Il y a encore six autres d'entre vous qui seront sauvés, " sourit Voldemort. Ce sourire ne se soucie pas de nous mais il m'envoie tout de même un frisson vibrant. " Ces six seront entraînés avec attention par mon propre Szajha et me...serviront. Mes Debutantes... " Ce mot est dit avec une telle nostalgie que je me demande quel est ce travail exactement.  
  
" Avancez quand je cite votre nom," dit-il. " Colin Creevey. "  
  
Le petit garçon est pétrifié par le son de son propre nom. Je l'incite gentiment à avancer et il fait quelques pas dans l'espace libre entre la Grande Table et nous.   
  
" Justin Finch-Fletchley. "  
  
Le Poufsouffle aux cheveux bouclés s'avance timidement, ses amis lui tapotent l'épaule et lui disent que tout ira bien.   
  
" Seamus Finnigan. "  
  
Seamus prend une grande inspiration et essaie de garder son sang-froid. Il avance et prend sa place à côté de Justin.  
  
" Neville Longbottom. "  
  
Neville, lui, semble être prêt à s'évanouir. Dean Thomas pose des mains rassurantes sur son dos, essayant de le garder debout. Neville se tient simplement là pendant un moment - Ne s'avançant pas, ne courant pas vers la porte en une retraite désespérée. Les yeux de Voldemort se plissent en confusion. Puis Neville avance de quelques pas tremblants avant que Seamus ne prenne son bras et le tire le reste du chemin.  
  
" Ronald Weasley. "  
  
Ron pâlit, faisant ressortirent ses tâches de rousseur. Il me regarde et avale.   
  
" Tout ira bien, " me rassure-t-il. Je comprends soudainement. Il se sent gêné d'avoir été épargné alors que je ne le serai pas.   
  
" Je suis content pour toi, " je réponds, agrippant sa main dans la mienne. Il sourit et un peu de couleur revient à ses joues.   
  
" Merci. "  
  
Ron, courageux devant le danger, avance à grand pas dans l'espace libre, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et regardant Voldemort, les yeux pleins de défi. J'ai momentanément peur que Voldemort ne lui lance " Crucio ". Au contraire, Voldemord semble simplement amusé - amusé et intrigué.  
  
" Harry Potter. "  
  
Le nom est appelé et, pendant un moment, je ne réalise pas à qui il appartient. Puis le petit Denis Creevey me donne un léger coup dans les côtes et murmure très audiblement, " C'est toi ! ". Tous les autres étudiants de Gryffondors font un signe de tête en vérification et je titube vers la ligne. Depuis tout le temps que je connais Ron je ne l'ai jamais vu l'air si heureux. Mes yeux dérivent vers Voldemort dont les pupilles sont largement dilatées. Je sens une bouffée de l'essence flottant autour de l'homme et soudainement, la pièce semble si capiteuse et l'air si épais. Je me balance légèrement sur mes pieds mais le bras de Ron s'accroche à ma taille et me rattrape juste avant que je m'évanouisse.   
  
*****  
  
Le froid humide d'un autre donjon m'accueille à mon réveil.  
  
Les cinq autres enfants sont rassemblés dans un coin, se tenant l'un l'autre, cherchant un peu de chaleur. Je remarque presque immédiatement qu'on m'a dépouillé de tous mes vêtements. Un léger rougissement monte à mes joues mais je réalise qu'il est vraiment sans importance d'être embarrassé en ce moment. Après tout, nous sommes coincés dans une situation de vie ou de mort. Pourquoi devrais-je me préoccuper de qui voit ma peau nue ?   
  
"Ce foutu bâtard m'a prit mon meilleur pantalon," souffle Ron. Justin se recroqueville étroitement une petite boule à côté de Ron - Sa tête dans le creux de l'aisselle de Ron. " Il m'a prit mon foutu pantalon et je suis au-dessus d'énervé. "  
  
A ce moment, la grille du donjon s'ouvre et une poignée de Mangemorts se tient devant nous. Mon imagination traversa une grande variété des pires scénarios.   
  
" A genoux, enfants, " hissa un des ambassadeurs et aucun de nous n'hésite, même pas Ron. " Montrez du respect au Szajha. "  
  
Le bruit de talons claquant sur le sol de pierre s'offre à mes oreilles et quelqu'un entre dans la pièce.   
  
" Pourquoi personne ne les a lavés? "  
  
J'assume que la voix appartient au Szajha. La voix est douce pourtant froide. Je sais que j'ai déjà entendu cette voix - Quelque part.   
  
" Mes excuses, Szajha. Nous allons nous en occuper immédiatement. "  
  
" Je l'espère. " La voix du Szajha soutient un élancement de dégoût et je suis heureux que mon visage soit caché dans le sol de pierre, un autre violent rougissement m'ayant frappé. " Quand vous aurez terminé, frottez leurs dos avec de la crème et amenez-les dans la Chambre de l'Acca Larentia. Ils doivent être marqués. "   
  
J'entends Justin renifler doucement. Poufsouffle.   
  
"C'est tout."  
  
Le son de talons claquant sur le sol et, une fois de plus, le Szajha est parti. Des mains rudes attrapent mes membres et me soulèvent, en même temps que les autres. Nous sommes tirés le long de corridors et, d'un coup, jetés dans une large pièce emplie de douches. Les têtes des douches sortant de façon menaçante du mur relâchent soudainement des jets d'eau brutaux. Neville jappe.   
  
Des savonnettes frottent doucement la crasse et la saleté de mon corps. Baissant les yeux vers ma peau, je suis choqué de découvrir combien de blessures ouvertes j'ai accumulé ces dernières semaines. Certaines commencent à cicatriser. D'autres commencent à suinter de pus. Un des Mangemorts, armé d'une baguette, marche autour de chacun de nous, guérissant nos blessures et lissant nos cicatrices - Changeant notre peau en une surface parfaite et plane. Quelqu'un lave mes cheveux - Les tirant d'un côté et de l'autre, essayant d'en retirer toute la graisse. Quand ceci est fini, je sens quelque chose de tranchant être posé sur ma jambe. Je baisse les yeux pour voir un rasoir étre descendu jusqu'à mon mollet. Les poils noirs que s'y étaient accumulés sont facilement arrachés, laissant une peau nue et féminine dans son sillage. Je suis choqué mais je ne proteste pas. Mes bras et mon torse sont rasés de la même manière. Quelques mots sont prononcés par un Mangemort - Un sortilège. Je ne le reconnais pas.   
  
Peu après, l'eau arrête de couler. Des huiles chaudes sont massées sur notre peau, éliminant toute odeur s'étant incrustée dans notre peau. Une crème froide est étalée sur nos dos et on nous donne des robes courtes.   
  
Nous sommes prêts.   
  
*****  
  
Les Mangemorts nous conduisent tous les six - Toujours mouillés - dans un hall et une série de longs corridors. Après ce qu'il semblait une éternité, nous approchons une petite porte, sculptée en pin blanc. Un des Mangemorts sort une clé et la porte est ouverte.   
  
L'immensité de la salle me frappe directement. Les murs de marbre froid s'étendent au-dessus de ma tête en ce qui semblent être des miles et la salle est astronomiquement large - Deux fois la taille de n'importe quel terrain de Quidditch. Tout dans cette pièce est dessiné en blanc et gris - Pas le moindre soupçon de couleur. Notre attention est automatiquement attirée vers le centre de la salle où sévit une pluie torrentielle. Un rideau de pluie tombe tout autour d'une haute plate-forme.   
  
" Le sol n'est pas mouillé, " me chuchote Seamus. " Regardez. Les gouttes disparaissent avant qu'elles ne touchent le sol. "  
  
" C'est pour éviter les inondations. "  
  
Une voix derrière nous nous force à nous retourner. Un jeune homme, habillé d'une tunique blanche, se tient devant nous. Son visage est celui d'un chérubin mais quelque chose en lui le rend sévère et légèrement blasé.   
  
" Je m'en occupe à partir d'ici, messieurs, " dit-il avec une inclination et les Mangemorts nous laissent automatiquement. Pour une raison obscure, cela me rend inconfortable.   
  
" Le Szajha aime la pluie, " continue le jeune homme. " Malheureusement, avoir une pluie torrentielle ici causerait un terrible gâchis, nous la créons donc avec de la magie. Vous devez être les Debutantes? "  
  
" Je suppose, " je réponds bravement. Gryffondor un jour, Gryffondor toujours. Il sourit cordialement.   
  
" Bienvenue dans la Chambre de l'Acca Larentia. Je pense que des introductions sont requises. Je suis Aquarius et je serai à votre service pour le reste de votre séjour ici. Il est de mon devoir de satisfaire la moindre lubie des Debutantes. "  
  
Il aurait fallu que je sois sourd pour ne pas remarquer le ton amer de sa voix.   
  
" Je suis Ron Weasley, " dit Ron, s'avançant et tendant la main vers Aquarius.  
  
" Désolé, je ne peux pas, " dit Aquarius, déclinant poliment sa main. " Je ne suis pas digne de toucher un Debutante. L'honneur est réservé aux Mangemorts, au Szajha, et, bien-sûr, au Seigneur Voldemort lui-même. "  
  
Je suis extrêmement surpris mais, comme les autres, je décide de ne pas poser de questions.   
  
" Le Szajha voudrait vous voir à présent, " il déclare et marche rapidement vers la chute de pluie, les "Débutantes" à sa suite. Lorsque nous atteignons le torrent de gouttes, le son est assourdissant. Aquarius doit crier pour être entendu.   
" Vous monterez l'escalier jusqu'aux quartiers du Szajha. Là vous serez marqués convenablement. "  
  
Il s'incline et se met sur le côté, nous laissant passer. J'approche la trombe d'eau et la pluie commence à s'écarter, formant une porte. Je regarde Aquarius curieusement.   
  
" Nous ne voulons pas que vous soyez trempés devant le Szajha. "  
  
Je passe entre les rideaux de pluie et émerge de l'autre côté, faisant face à un large escalier. Ron et les autres suivent peu après.   
  
" Dieu, c'est vraiment tordu, " s'exclame Ron, levant les yeux vers l'escalier. Un pavillon se trouve au sommet, de fins rideaux l'entourent et le cachent du monde extérieur. Je mène le chemin vers le pavillon, avec toute la précaution instillée en moi par des années de guerre - Prudemment, pas par pas, jusqu'à ce qu'on atteigne le sommet. Nous exhalons simultanément lorsque nous atteignons le pavillon - Une ombre l'occupe.   
  
" Entrez. "  
  
Je suis le premier à entrer le pavillon, écartant le fin matériel. Je vois le Szajha clairement pour la première fois et, malheureusement, je ne suis pas réellement surpris.   
  
" Je pensais que ça pourrait être vous, " dis-je doucement. Un léger sourire apparaît au coin des lèvres précautionneusement peintes du Szajha.   
  
Le Professeur Rogue est assit sur une pile de cousin au centre du pavillon, semblant bien différent de la dernière fois où j'ai pose les yeux sur lui. Des jets de boucles colorées sont empilés sur sa tête en un effort qui a du prendre toute la matinée. Un charbon profond souligne ses yeux et ses lèvres sont teintes de vermillon. Une robe aux couleurs d'encre d'Inde colle à tous ses atouts, soigneusement lacée par le corsage et s'évasant à la taille. Sa peau cireuse est recouverte d'albâtre brillant mais son nez reste sa seule caractéristique jouant en sa défaveur. C'est la saleté sur le plus blanc des linges.   
  
" Par l'enfer ! " murmure Ron, arrachant un sourcil arqué du Professeur.   
  
" Exactement mes sentiments, je vous l'assure. Imaginez le choc que j'ai reçu en apprenant que vous étiez les nouveaux Debutantes. "  
  
" Si ma demande ne vous dérange pas, qu'est-ce qu'un Debutante, Professeur ? " Je me demande quelle est la signification de ce mot que j'ai entendu prononcé avec révérence, délice, honte, et haine.   
  
" Je ne suis pas "Professeur" sur ce terrain, " dit-il, cueillant une cigarette du récipient incrusté de diamants à côté de lui et l'allumant. " Je suis usuellement appelé Szajha. Vous pouvez m'appeler Severus, si vous le souhaitez. " Il prend une longue et luxueuse bouffée sur la cigarette et Neville gémit. Pauvre enfant. Cela doit être son pire cauchemar.   
  
" Je répondrai à vos questions mais tout d'abord nous allons vous marquer. Ca prendra déjà quelques jours et, je dois l'admettre, j'aimerais en finir le plus tôt possible. "  
  
" Je veux être le premier alors, " dis-je, m'avançant vers le monceau de coussins.   
  
" Bien, " Pofesseur...Severus sourit, sa voix prenant un timbre enfumé qui me fait frissonner. Il claque ses doigts et, automatiquement, une série de serviteurs arrivent en courant dans le pavillon. Ce sont tous des jeunes hommes, habillés de tuniques blanches comme celle d'Aquarius. Ils ont une aura étrangement stérile autour d'eux, comme les anciens eunuques des harems. Ils portent des bouteilles d'encre et l'une d'eux présente un canif à Severus. Il prise la cigarette et prend le canif.   
  
" Enlève tes vêtements, " il commande, piquant le bout de son doigt avec le canif. Soudainement je rougis d'embarras. Quelque chose venant de la pensée de se tenir devant Professeur Rogue, complètement exposé...  
  
" N'hésite pas, Harry. Je t'assure que nous serons amenés à nous connaître l'un l'autre intimement. " C'est une promesse que m'effraie presque jusqu'à la mort mais j'arrive à défaire ma robe et à la laisser glisser jusqu'à mes pieds. Il examine chaque centimètre de ma forme et acquiesce en approbation. Il tapote le coussin devant lui et m'invite à m'avancer. Je fais un pas en avant mais Ron me retient.   
  
" Oh par Merlin, Harry, n'y va pas ! " dit Ron, assez fort pour que Severus l'entende.   
  
J'écarte sa main de mon épaule avec un regard rassurant dans sa direction.   
  
" Tout ira bien, " je murmure et je continue mon chemin vers la montagne de cousin afin de recevoir la Marque. Finalement, je me tiens juste devant Severus.   
  
" Assied-toi là avec ton dos tourné vers moi, " dit-il, tapotant à nouveau le coussin devant lui. Je fais ce qu'on m'a fit et, immédiatement, je sens des cuisses entourer mes hanches. Un souffle chaud me murmure à l'oreille - " Tu vas essayer de courir. Nous essayons tous de courir d'abord. "   
  
" Pas moi, " je réponds, crachant pratiquement à son visage.   
  
" Je dois dire, Harry" --Il trempe le canif dans le récipient d'encre noire - " Qu'il s'agit de la première hostilité réelle que j'ai vu en toi depuis que Lord Voldemort a conquit le monde sorcier. Tu as pris ta défaite étonnement bien. Maintenant, ne bouge plus. "  
  
Le canif coupe mon dos et presque immédiatement, une douleur blanche submerge mon corps. C'est une douleur chaude et désespérée qui fait produit de la sueur froide sur tout mon corps. J'essaie de m'échapper de la prise de Severus...J'essaie de courir...Mais il me tient fermement.   
  
" N'essaie pas de le combattre, " il murmure, sa main errant sur mon torse. Je me calme sous la caresse et essaie de retrouver mon soufflé. " Si tu essaies de la combattre, la douleur te rendra fou. "   
  
" Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? " Je demande, déposant ma tête sur son épaule, essayant me remettre de la douleur.   
  
" Reste fort et apprécie-le. Après tout, Harry, ce sera probablement la dernière fois que tu sentiras de la douleur. "   
  
Je soupire et me rassieds. J'acquiesce, consentant à ce qu'il continue. Le canif mord ma chair encore et encore. Je reste assis là pendant des heures et peu à peu la douleur devient une irritation stimulante. J'en viens tendre les bras à la brûlure et à la pression. Pourtant, la douleur s'arrête et je ne sais si je dois être soulagé ou déçu. Une lotion froide, sentant la mente, est appliquée sur mon dos et, pendant un moment, je suis simplement assis là tandis que Severus me tient dans ses bras.   
  
" Qu'est-ce qu'un Debutante? " Je lui demande, sentant ce désir intense de simplement m'endormir avec ma tête contre son torse.   
  
" Un Debutante est le modèle de l'intellect, de la culture, de l'étiquette, de la sexualité et de la beauté, " il répond, écartant mes cheveux hors de mon visage. " Nous sommes les pièces centrales de l'empire. " Il embrasse ma tête gentiment.   
  
" Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être si maternel, " je souris, levant les yeux vers lui. Il a l'air exténué après ses efforts. Il est sans aucun doute aussi fatigué que moi mais cinq autres garçons attendant de recevoir la Marque. Nous ne pouvons donc pas plonger simplement dans l'abîme du sommeil ensemble. " Quelque chose a changé entre nous... " Je dis soudainement. " Je te haïssais plus que tout. "  
  
  
" Ne le questionne pas, " dit Severus avec brusquerie. " Beaucoup de choses vont changer. Tu vas te rendre compte que toutes ces choses que tu considérais comme acquises ne sont pas ce qu'elles semblaient être. "  
  
" Tu me haïssais. "  
  
" Je ne te haïssais pas, " dit Severus doucement. " Arrête de faire des suppositions. Tu ne sais rien, Harry. Absolument rien. "  
  
Je tressaille légèrement lorsque je réalise qu'il a raison.   
  
" Maintenant envoie-moi un des autres et essaie de dormir un peu. "  
  
Je me lève et titube en bas de la montagne de cousins. Mon dos brûle à cause de la marque chaude et la lotion refroidissante.   
  
" Quelqu'un d'autre doit monter là-haut, " je commande avant de m'effondrer sur le sol et dans un sommeil profond.   
  
*****  
A mon réveil, je note que tout est étrangement silencieux. Je m'assieds et vois que les cinq autres ne sont plus là et que, à présent, je suis seul. Le doux son de pieds traînants sur le marbre me prouve le contraire. Severus émerge de derrière un paravent, m'étant beaucoup plus familier à présent. Ses cheveux sont humides et tombent mollement et le maquillage a été enlevé de son visage. Il ressemble beaucoup plus au sterne Maître de Potion qu'à l'impérieux, pourtant bizarrement gentil, Szajha. La seule chose vraiment différente sont ses cheveux. Où ils tombaient jadis jusqu'à ses épaules, ils cascadaient à présent le long de son dos jusqu'à boucler près du haut de ses cuisses. Il monte sur la montagne de coussins, tirant un drap de coton par-dessus lui.   
  
" Envie de te joindre à moi ce soir? "  
  
Je ne sais pas comment refuser. Je viens automatiquement à ses côtés, rampant sous la couverture avec lui. Il y a quelque chose de juvénile là-dedans mais également une sorte de signification profonde que j'arrive moi-même à détecter.   
  
" Qui est passé après moi ? " Je demande par pure curiosité. " Pour recevoir la Marque. "   
  
" L'enfant Creevey, " répond Séverus. " Colin ? "  
  
" Oui, " je souris. " Son nom est Colin. Veux-tu honnêtement me dire que tu t'es référé à lui comme Monsieur Creevey pendant si longtemps que tu as oublié son prénom ? "  
  
Une légère nuance monta aux joues de Severus.   
  
" Ce garçon te vénère, Harry "  
  
" J'aurais du être aveugle, sourd, et idiot pour ne pas avoir remarqué. "  
  
" Puis Finnigan - Seamus Finnigan - est passé. Il était brave, agissant comme un vrai Gryffondor. Tu aurais été fier. "  
  
" Pourquoi suis-je le seul resté ici ? " Je demande soudainement.   
  
" Tu étais le seul inconscient sur mon sol, " dit Severus, un soupçon de cette acidité familière dans la voix. " Et tu étais le seul que je désirais voir rester. "  
  
***  
  
Enfin, le chapitre 2 !  
  
Merci aux revieweurs :oD  
  
Black Moon - Faute d'inattention ! (Elle a bon dos la faute d'innatention) C'est corrigé :) En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ton review. J'espère que la suite t'a plu.  
  
Flore - Oui...C'est vrai, c'est spécial. Mais j'aime beaucoup cette fic !  
  
chevalier Ryu - Merci :) 


	3. Training

Chapitre 3 : Training  
(Traduire "Entraînement")  
  
" L'entraînement de base va commencer aujourd'hui, " dit Severus, arpentant toute la longueur du pavillon et ressemblant au professeur de nos années d'école - Extrêmement autoritaire. " Vous apprendrez les bases de l'étiquette que vous devrez connaître pour la Cockatrice Bacchanalia, la semaine prochaine. "  
  
" Cockatrice Bacchanalia? Ca sonne assez obscène, si vous me demandez mon avis, " dit Ron, avec une grimace de dégoût.   
  
" A quel point vous le trouvez "obscène" n'a aucune importance, " déclare Severus avec un sourcil arqué. " En tant que l'un des Debutantes, Monsieur Weasley, il est attendu que vous y assistiez - Coûte que coûte. "  
  
Ron plissa son nez, n'ayant apparemment pas la moindre idée de ce que voulait dire cette dernière remarque (*). Severus attend en silence pendant un moment, au cas où les autres enfants auraient envie d'objecter. Puis il continue :  
  
" Vous apprendrez quelques aspects de la culture - Danser, par exemple. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que l'un de vous sache danser. "  
  
" Je sais parfaitement comment danser, " souffle Ron, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Severus soupire avec désespoir.   
  
" Très bien, Monsieur Weasley. Montrez-moi que vous savez danser et vous serez dispensé de cette leçon. "   
  
Ron se lève, époussette sa robe, et s'engage dans une danse qu'on croirait inspirée d'un moldu saoul en plein milieu d'une fête de remise des diplômes. Je colle une main sur ma bouche afin de m'empêcher de rire lorsque Ron se lance dans une série de pas ne pouvant être décrits que par " L'Arroseur ". Severus reste stoïque durant cette prestation.   
  
" Voilà ! Vous voyez ! " s'exclame Ron. " Je sais danser ! "  
  
" Oui, Monsieur Weasley, " dit Severus d'une voix traînante. " Je vois à présent que vous savez certainement danser. Je faisais erreur en doutant de vos capacités. "  
  
Ron sourit, visiblement content de lui.   
  
" Toutefois, la façon dont vous dansez devant votre miroir, dans votre chambre, habillé de votre seul boxer, ne vous sera d'aucun secours ici. J'ai peur que vous ne deviez assister à cette leçon avec les autres, Monsieur Weasley. A moins que vous ne sachiez me prouver être compétent à la valse ? "  
  
Ron s'assied.   
  
" Vous devrez également apprendre l'art requis pour après la Bacchanalia. Oui, vous devrez être spécialement bien entraînés lorsque cela viendra. " Severus rougit magnifiquement tout en prenant une place sur une chaise longue. " C'est le rôle principal du Debutante d'être bien entraîné à ça. "  
  
" Et qu'est-ce que "ça" est exactement? " Ron prend la prérogative de demander. " Vous êtes plutôt ambigu à propos de "ça". "  
  
" Plaisirs sexuels," répond carrément Severus. " Après la Bacchanalia, vous serez tous censés autoriser le Seigneur Voldemort à coucher avec vous - A prendre votre virginité, je sais que vous êtes tous plus ou moins vierges. "  
  
Tous les enfants sont bouche bée par le choc. Je suis le seul à nos pas être surprit par ce dernier développement. Lorsque Voldemort a exprimé un tel intérêt en moi la nuit dernière, j'ai commence à comprendre quel était le rôle d'un Debutante.   
  
" Attendez un moment, " bégaye Ron, étant le premier à être revenu à ses sens. " Vous voulez dire qu'on est supposés laisser Voldemort nous enculer ? "  
  
Severus a l'air d'avoir rencontré une grosse pile de charogne pourrissante.   
" Ce ne sera pas appelé 'enculer' tant que vous serez à ma charge. Vous direz 'coucher', 'servir', ou 'faire plaisir'. "  
  
" Je n'y crois pas, " s'exclame Ron, l'air totalement indigné. " Je ne crois pas à ça ! "  
  
" Croyez-y, Monsieur Weasley, " Severus soupire avec un air de grande fatigue, " Ce sera votre tâche la plus importante - Apprendre comment donner du plaisir. Vous apprendrez en observant et par quelques expériences antérieures à la Bacchanalia. "  
  
" Attendez un moment, " proteste Ron, le visage pâlissant. " En observant ? Observant qui exactement ? "  
  
" Moi-même, bien-sûr, " répondit Severus. " Il se trouve que je suis extrêmement bien entraîné à cet art. "  
  
" Vous? " S'exclame Ron, reculant d'un pas de dégoût. " Qui pourrait bien aller au lit avec vous volontairement ? C'est positivement dégoûtant ! "  
  
J'ai une envie brûlante de me lever et de mettre ma main sur la bouche de Ron avant qu'il ne puisse créer plus de dégâts, mais je peux déjà sentir la tension s'élever en Severus. La chute de pluie dehors semble grandir en intensité, l'air sent comme il le fait peu avant un coup de foudre.   
  
" Monsieur Weasley, " dit Severus lentement, de façon menaçante. " En tant que Szajha, laissez-moi vous l'assurer, plus de quelques hommes sont venus à mon lit et m'ont supplié de les servire. Je n'ai pas refusé. Vous ne trouverez pas un homme parmi les rangs de Voldemort plus expérimenté que moi. Je puis vous assurer, Monsieur Weasley, que je suis extrêmement désiré. Je vous suggère d'y penser à deux fois avant de supposer le contraire. "  
  
Neville gémit. Ron recule.   
  
Je prends cette opportunité pour m'avancer. " Severus, vous avez également mentionné 'expérience'. Est-ce que ce sera également administré par vos mains ? "  
  
" Bien-sûr, " répond Severus, prenant son porte-cigarettes et l'observant attentivement. " Vous n'êtes pas autorisés à être touchés par quelqu'un d'autre que le Szajha jusqu'à ce que vous ayez couché avec Lord Voldemort. "  
  
Ron marmonne quelque chose impliquant "Foutu pervers". Severus lui jette un regard noir mais ne dit rien.   
  
" Que va-ton faire aujourd'hui? " Demanda Colin Creevey, s'avançant de là où il s'était tenu silencieusement. En effet, les quatre autres se sont tenus silencieux tout ce temps -- Justin, Neville, Seamus, et Colin. Ils ont presque disparu dans les rideaux.   
  
" Merci, Monsieur Creevey, de montrer quelque enthousiasme devant votre entraînement. " Dit Severus, incérant une cigarette dans son porte-cigarettes et l'allumant. " Aujourd'hui nous allons commencer avec l'étiquette de base. Vous allez apprendre à faire la révérence et comment vous adresser proprement au Seigneur Voldemort. " Il inhale profondément sur la cigarette et l'acte seul doit calmer ses nerfs quand Ron s'avance...encore.   
  
" Faire la révérence ? " Ron exprime mes pensées de la nuit dernière. " Vous voulez qu'on fasse la révérence ? Mais nous sommes des hommes ! "  
  
" Vous n'êtes plus des hommes, Monsieur Wealsey - Vous êtes des Debutantes, ce qui est une chose entièrement différente. "  
  
*****  
  
" Très bien, " soupire Severus, massant ses tempes doucement. " Montrez-moi que vous avez appris quelque chose et nous mettrons fin à cette leçon sur l'étiquette. "  
  
Seamus Finnigan est le premier à s'avancer. Sa révérence est un peu superficielle et il garde les yeux fixés sur ses pieds tout le temps, de peur qu'ils ne le trahissent. D'un autre côté, son discours est courtois et respectueux - " Mon Seigneur, je suis honoré de faire officiellement votre connaissance. " Severus fit un signe de tête approbatif - Un travail décemment accompli.   
  
Colin Creevey est le prochain à faire un pas en avant. Il tente de s'abaisser profondément mais trébuche. Il marmonne un juron et se relève. " Mon Seigneur, " dit-il, arrangeant sa robe. " Je suis honoré de faire officiellement votre connaissance. " L'enfant essaie de regagner sa dignité. Severus sourit.   
  
Justin Finch-Fletchley gagne un mot d'éloge de Severus. Sa révérence est gracieuse, bien que légèrement hésitante. Ses mots sont doux et polis. Tout au long de son discours, il semble patient et attentionné - Pas effronté comme nous, Gryffondors.   
  
Neville Longbottom est pratiquement poussé en avant par le reste du groupe et n'est qu'un désastre dès le départ. Il trébuche sur ses propres pieds en faisant la révérence, puis il commence à bégayer sur tous les mots, tordant ses mains de nervosité. Les yeux de Severus deviennent plats, réalisant que Neville pourrait être une cause perdue aussi loin qu'aillent les Debutantes. Il félicite tout de même le garçon pour ses efforts.   
  
Le moment que nous avons tous appréhendé arrive finalement - Ron Weasley se tient devant Severus. Sa révérence est brusque et masculine, plus une inclination qu'autre chose. Ses mots sont rapides et informels. Severus secoue la tête - Non. Ron ne se soucie pas de corriger le moindre de ses mouvements. Il fait simplement de nouveau exactement la même chose et retourne s'asseoir, content.   
  
Je m'avance et répète ma performance de la dernière nuit avec quelques ajustements mineurs. Je m'abaisse bas vers le sol, inclinant ma tête en révérence. Je me relève doucement et dit, " Mon Seigneur, je suis honoré de faire officiellement votre connaissance. " Le respect de mon ton est sincère. Je suis satisfait de l'interprétation.   
  
" Extrêmement bien fait, Harry, " dit Severus, utilisant mon prénom afin de me distinguer de reste des Debutantes - Comme si, en faisant cela, il me faisait entrer dans l'élite. Je rougis légèrement. " Vous feriez tous bien d'imiter Monsieur Potter, " il dit au reste des Debutantes. Le rougissement de mes joues ne fait que s'accentuer.  
  
Severus se lève de la chaise longue. " Nous allons nous retirer de cette chambre maintenant, " dit-il, jetant un dernier regard au pavillon. " Je refuse de divertir mes invités de la Chambre de l'Acca Larentia. Suivez-moi. "  
  
Severus marche rapidement hors du pavillon et dans la chute de pluie qui se tord autour de sa forme. Nous suivons ses talons de près. Il nous mène à travers la longueur du pavillon et se tient devant la porte, sortant une clé de ses robes.  
  
" Vous partez, Szajha ? " Demande Aquarius, s'inclinant légèrement.   
  
" Oui, Aquarius. " Répond Severus, tournant la clé dans la serrure. " J'ai des invités à divertire. "  
  
" Et les Debutantes vous accompagne ? "  
  
Severus ouvre la porte, révélant un corridor sombre. Nous nous rapprochons automatiquement les uns des autres.   
  
Les Debutantes ont beaucoup à apprendre, Aquarius, " dit Severus simplement, pénétrant dans le corridor, la file des Debutantes à sa suite. Nous descendons un assortiment de vestibules tordus et montons une volée d'escaliers jusqu'à finalement atteindre une porte - Pierre incrustée de feuilles d'or.   
  
" Bienvenue dans mes quartiers privés, " Severus sourit, entrant dans la pièce et nous invitant à suivre. " Maintenant se vous voulez bien m'excusez, j'ai à me préparer. " Les yeux de Severus se tournent vers un calendrier au fond de la pièce et il lit le nom blasonné sous la date - " Draco Malfoy. " Sans un autre mot, il s'éclipse dans une pièce adjacente et forme la porte derrière lui.   
  
" Draco Malfoy ? " Demande Ron, le dégoût évident dans sa voix. " Qu'est-ce que Professeur Rogue pourrait vouloir avec Draco Malfoy ? "  
  
Nous nous asseyons tous sur les divers et luxueux meubles - Tous sont de la même couleur grise qui ornait la chambre de Voldemort. Une moquette rouge cramoisie couvre le sol de pierre, un chandelier pend au plafond. Des motifs dorés sont incrustés dans les murs - Des serpents rampant en travers de la pièce. Un large lit à baldaquin se trouve au milieu de la pièce et, soudainement, je sais pourquoi nous sommes ici. Tout est si sombre afin d'éviter les tâches excessives...  
  
Un silence tendu tombe entre nous - Un silence qui ne se brise qu'au retour de Severus. Une robe ample est lacée autour de lui et des parcelles de chairs révèle qu'en dessous de la robe, le Szajha ne porte rien. Ses cheveux sont dénoués et tombent boucles douces. Du maquillage orne son visage mais aucunes de ces dures lignes qu'il porte en publique -- Au contraire, tout en lui semble gentil et raffiné.   
  
La seule nuit que j'ai passé avec lui, il s'est rapidement endormi, me murmurant quelques mots, comme quel Debutante idéal je deviendrai. S'il avait essayé de me toucher, s'il avait essayé de m'embrasser, je ne crois pas que j'aurais protesté.   
  
Il y a un rapide coup sur la porte et Severus nous sourit radieusement.   
  
" Voici ce que je veux dire par 'observer', " murmure Severus. Ron a l'air d'être prêt à vomir. " Entrez, " appelle Severus et la porte s'ouvre, révélant Draco Malfoy.   
  
Je dois garder une main fermement plantée sur l'épaule de Ron. Il a l'air de pouvoir partir au moindre moment en une course meurtrière vers le jeune Mangemort. Draco, d'un autre côté, ne nous remarque même pas. Ses yeux sont immédiatement fixés sur Severus - Une lueur de désire y étant évidente.  
  
Severus se lève, toujours le modèle de l'étiquette. Il fait la révérence, nous rendant tous honteux - " Bonjour, monsieur. "   
  
Je suis soudainement frappé par l'impression qu'il s'agit d'un scénario très mortifiant - Severus étant forcé de s'incliner devant son ancien élève, d'apaiser la moindre lubie d'un garçon ayant la moitié de son âge. Cette pensée est écartée de mon esprit lorsque je vois Draco s'incliner profondément, traitant Severus avec tout le respect contenu en son être.   
  
" Bonjour, Szajha, " répond Draco. " J'espère que vous vous portez bien ? "  
  
" Parfaitement, merci, " Severus sourit, invitant Draco à le rejoindre sur le lit. Draco marche à grand pas et s'assied à côté de son ancien professeur. Il reste assit là, l'air peu sûr de lui-même et inconfortable jusqu'à ce que Severus pose sa main sur le bras de Draco. Je réalise alors que le Debutante est l'individu qui détient le pouvoir - Un Debutante peut accepter ou refuser, un Debutante doit engager la rencontre. Draco entoure l'épaule de Severus de son bras et celui-ci s'appuie contre le jeune Mangemort.   
  
" J'ai voulu ceci dès le moment où je vous ai vu pour la première fois, " murmure Draco dans l'oreille de Severus. Nous tendons tous l'oreille pour entendre ces mots d'adoration. " Vous êtes le sel, l'essence même de mon existence. "  
  
Justin Finch-Fletchley soupire, appuyant sa tête contre le canapé. Draco sursaute légèrement, se tournant pour nous regarder, remarquant notre présence pour la première fois.   
  
" Ce sont les Debutantes. "  
  
Draoc n'hésite pas à se mettre sur ses pieds et marche vers où nous sommes rassemblés. Tous les autres restent perchés sur le bord de leurs sièges, regardant Draco avec méfiance. Je suis le seul à me lever et à faire la révérence, ne voulant pas laisser Draco Malfoy me surpasser en manières et étiquette. Il s'incline comme attendu mais son prochain mouvement me prend par surprise : Il prend l'une de mes mains dans les siennes, la tourne de façon à ce que ma paume soit vers le haut, et il l'embrasse.   
  
" Vous devez être enchanté, Szajha, " dit Draco avec un sourire désinvolte, me fixant. " D'avoir une beauté si délectable façonnée sous vos doigts... "  
  
Je note que Draco tient toujours ma main et je la retire rapidement.   
  
" Vos mots sont trop bons, " je murmure, détournant mes yeux. Severus racle sa gorge et je réalise mon erreur. " Vos mots sont trop bons, monsieur. "  
  
" J'espère que vous ne serez pas dérangé si mes Debutantes observent? " Demande Severus, se levant et nous rejoignant pour toucher doucement la hanche de Draco. Le jeune Mangemort tremble légèrement. " Ils sont très inexpérimentés et j'espère leur apprendre quelque chose avant leur première rencontre avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. "  
  
" Bien-sûr, " dit Draco, prenant la main de Severus et le menant à nouveau jusqu'au lit. Severus sourit lorsque les mains de Draco bougent pour défaire se robe. Le tissu est écarté de ses épaules et tombent à ses pieds. Pour la première fois, le Szajha se tient devant nous - Complètement exposé.   
  
La première chose que je remarque est qu'il porte la même marque que celle incrustée dans notre peau. Les vignes s'entrelacent autour de sa taille et le long de ses flancs. Il est exceptionnellement mince - Pas la moindre once de graisse ou de muscle. Tout en lui semble fin et délicat - Féminin dans un sens. Ses tétons sont durs et tendus, ressortant comme deux bourgeons roses prêts à fleurir. Mes yeux voyagent plus bas pour survoler une pile de boucles noires - Les seuls poils sur le corps du Szajha. Puis j'aperçois son érection - Juste six pouces au maximum, une couleur claire et riche avec un bout brillant. Ce n'est qu'après que je remarque que son prépuce a été percé - Un mince anneau d'argent en dépassant.   
  
" Oh mon Dieu, " murmure Ron, ses yeux s'élargissant.   
  
Severus se met à genoux devant Draco, déboutonnant adroitement le pantalon du garçon et retirant la chaire dure des plis du tissu. Il se baisse vers le pénis et le lèche gentiment, passant sa langue sur la tête. Un léger gémissement, une secousse abrupte des hanches. Severus se redresse et lève les yeux pour jauger la réaction de l'enfant. Avec hésitation, il se courbe en avant et utilise le sperme enduisant le bout pour humecter ses lèvres.   
  
J'essaie de trouver une position plus confortable - Une position qui pourrait satisfaire la dureté entre mes jambes.   
  
Lentement, Severus prend la moitié de la longueur dans sa bouche, entourant la base avec une main. Draco tend le bras pour prendre une poignée des cheveux de Severus mais... Il s'arrête et agrippe le bord du lit à la place - Ses jointures tournent un blanc crémeux par l'effort. L'enfant commence à entrer et à sortir de la bouche de Severus et je regarde, subjugué, ce pénis disparaître à travers le " o " des lèvres et puis en ressortire.   
  
Je jette un coup d'œil aux autres Debutantes et vois qu'ils sont tous distraits, bouche bée devant l'exhibition devant eux. Je prends avantage de cette distraction et glisse discrètement ma main sous ma robe, saisissant mon érection fermement. Je commence à faire travailler ma main de haut en bas sur mon pénis - Mes yeux fixés sur Severus.   
  
Severus se redresse une fois de plus, retrouvant son soufflé, permettant au pénis de simplement toucher sa lèvre inférieure brillante.   
  
" Magnifique, " murmure Draco, haletant. Severus sourit et recommence. Sa langue trace doucement une ligne de la base du pénis jusqu'au bout, puis l'érection retourne dans la bouche. Ca ne prend que quelques minutes - Le dos de Draco se cambre et il grogne profondément. Ils restent dans cette position pendant quelques secondes et puis, le pénis ressort. Severus avale poliment, essuyant les quelques traces de semences restées sur ses lèvres avec le dos de sa main.   
  
Je me sens m'approcher du bord. Je ferme mes yeux et me concentre sur la tâche en cours - Mes mouvements devenant plus imprudents et vigoureux.   
  
"Harry."  
  
J'ouvre mes yeux pour trouver Severus assit sur le lit, m'observant avec une révérence silencieuse. Draco est étendu à côté de lui, me regardant avec des yeux indolents, sa silhouette miroitante de sueur. Tous les Debutantes se tournent pour voir quelle est la perturbation - Tous les yeux sont fixés sur la main entre mes jambes. Je retire rapidement la main susmentionnée, un rougissement épais s'étale sur mes joues lorsque je vois qu'aucun des autres Debutantes n'a fait un mouvement pour se toucher. Je le seul... Prit sur le fait...  
  
Severus se lève de sa place sur le lit et s'assied devant moi, écartant les cheveux qui sont tombés devant mes yeux. Une main caresse ma joue en un geste affectionné tandis que l'autre s'allonge pour chercher sous l'ourlet de ma robe. Je proteste légèrement mais il place un doigt sur mes lèvres, me signalant d'être silencieux - Etre silencieux maintenant et le laisser travailler. Il empoigne la colonne de chaire et commence à frotter mon pénis de haut en bas, utilisant les autres doigts pour caresser mon scrotum gentiment. J'halète et pose doucement mes mains sur ses épaules. Il continue pendant seulement quelques secondes encore avant que je n'éjacule, de la semence chaude inondant sa main.  
  
Il sort sa main de dessous ma robe, essuyant ses doigts avec un mouchoir se trouvant sur le bras du canapé. Il m'embrasse sur les lèvres chastement, puis il se relève. Sa propre érection ressort nettement mais il paraît l'ignorer - Comme s'il n'en connaissait pas l'existence.   
  
" Vous êtes dispensés, " nous dit-il. Les autres Debutantes se mettent sur leurs pieds et sortent de la pièce, sans un mot échangé entre eux. Ron me regarde, un léger mépris brillant dans ses yeux. Je suis prêt à quitter la pièce lorsque Severus m'arrête - Il saisit mon poignet fermement. " Reste avec moi encore cette nuit, " commande-t-il. Je ne sais comment refuser. Je ne sais si je veux refuser.   
  
Severus retourne son attention vers le jeune blond toujours étalé sur son lit. Il cueille sa robe restée sur le sol et l'enroule autour de lui. " Si vous ne nécessitez plus mes services, monsieur ? " Demande Severus respectueusement.   
  
" Bien-sûr que non, Szajha...Severus. " Le garçon se redresse, boutonne son pantalon et arrange ses vêtements.   
  
" Appellez-moi quand vous voulez...Draco. "   
  
Les prénoms sont employés avec hésitation. Des formalités sont échangées et Draco se dirige vers la porte. Il se retourne et me regarde.   
  
" Ce fut un plaisir, " dit-il, s'inclinant une fois de plus. Puis, il tourne son dos et sort.   
  
" Tu sembles beaucoup plaire à Draco, " dit Severus de façon neutre, s'asseyant sur les draps blancs de cotton. Il prend son érection dans ses mains et commence à se masturber à la hâte. Son but n'est pas la jouissance personnelle, je peux le voir maintenant. C'est simplement éliminer l'envie et le besoin. Il éjacule rapidement et essuie sa main, presque sans s'en rendre compte. Il tapote le côté du lit et je m'allonge à côté de lui.   
  
" Tu ne l'as pas laissé dormir avec toi, " je commente, essayant de comprendre toutes les formalités d'usage. Quel est le vrai rôle d'un Debutante? Qui servons-nous exactement ?   
  
" Je n'autorise jamais quelqu'un à dormir avec moi, excepté Tom, " me dit Severus. Il pense pendant un moment, puis ajoute : " Ne l'appelle jamais Tom dans une situation officielle. C'est un nom à n'être utilisé qu'au lit. Et, même là, il n'y a que peu de gens autorisés à utiliser cette dénomination particulière. "  
  
" Oh. " Je m'arrête pendant un moment, contemplant Severus - Des yeux noirs encadrés d'épais cils, des pommettes hautes, et cet horrible nez... " Est-ce que tu m'embrasserais à nouveau si je te le demandais ? "  
  
Severus rit, d'un rire aigu et fier.   
  
" Dors. "  
***********  
  
Review qui veut.  
  
(*) Je rappelle qu'il s'agit d'une traduction. " Coûte que coûte " était écrit en français, Ron, qui est anglais, n'a donc pas compris la signification de cette expression.   
  
Merci à :  
  
Sirie   
  
Mary-Ann   
  
Black Moon - Un merci spécial pour ton review. Wi, c'est vrai que Harry est très calme... Je crois que c'est plus ou moins expliqué dans les prochains chapitres.   
  
Mara Jade  
  
Miss serpentard - Wi, c'est une traduction. Ce n'est que la troisième que j'entreprends, je ne suis pas encore très habituée à traduire. Mais je vous promets que je vais faire des progrès :p  
  
... 


	4. Beauty

IV. Beauty (Traduire : Beauté)  
  
« Qui est-ce ? »  
  
Ils emplissent la Chambre de l'Acca Larentia depuis des heures maintenant - Des Pages habillés de robes blanches, leurs bras chargés de brocart et de mousseline. Certains portent des carquois pleins de plumes de paon. D'autres sont drapés de bijoux forgés en palladium. Nous les regardons attentivement - Déposant leur lucre dans le pavillon et repartant d'où ils sont venus pour revenir de plus belle.  
  
« Ils sont appelés les Venustians, » répond Aquarius, observant les visiteurs avec une suspicion distincte. « Les artisans de l'empire de Voldemort. Tailleurs, modistes, coiffeurs. Ils prospèrent en créant la beauté. » Aquarius marque un temps, regardant un des Venustians tracer des lignes de craie sur un morceau de tissu. « Les Venustians sont les seuls serviteurs autorisés à poser leurs mains sur les Debutantes et le Szajha - Mais ils doivent porter des gants en peau de dragon à tout moment. »  
  
Des paravents de bois sont installés partout dans la Chambre de l'Acca Larentia - Transformée en une salle d'habillage de fortune. Les pages dressent des rangées de vêtements qui garnissent la Chambre de leurs différentes teintes et styles.  
  
Severus sort du pavillon, parlant aimablement avec un des Venustians - Un jeune garçon aux yeux couleur métal, ronds comme des soucoupes. Il a l'air raffiné - Sa position est pleine de civilité.  
  
« Mes Debutantes, » annonce Severus, faisant un geste vers le groupe. Le Venustian s'incline - Une inclinaison superficielle, accomplie presque à contre-c?ur - avant de relever la tête et de tous nous toiser. Il cherche nos défauts du regard. Je suis soudainement embarrassé.  
  
« Je m'appelle Mattox, » dit le garçon avec des mots suaves. « Vous pouvez vous placer entre mes mains avec confiance et bonne foi. »  
  
« Je ne me place dans les mains de personne, » déclare Ron obstinément. C'est une remarque qui lui rapporte un regard noir de Severus. Mattox est le premier à répondre :  
  
« Bien-sûr que non. Laissez-moi vous assurer que mon travail est le meilleur. Je peux certainement tourner les enfants que vous êtes en les Debutantes que vous devez devenir. »  
  
Je trouve que Mattox est extrêmement condescendant. Pas exactement antipathique mais extrêmement condescendant.  
  
« Vous passerez beaucoup de temps avec Mattox et les Venustians, » Severus baille, remettant ses cheveux en place d'un mouvement de la tête et les attachant à l'aide de deux épingles incrustées d'onyx. « Pour ma part, je vais me retirer dans mes quartiers. » Il se tourne vers Mattox : « Gardez à l'esprit, Mattox - La Cockatrice Bacchanalia approche. »  
  
« Bien-sûr, mon Szajha, » Répond Mattox.  
  
Je trouve que Mattox est extrêmement flagorneur. Pas exactement antipathique mais extrêmement flagorneur.  
  
« Suivez-moi, » commande Severus en sortant de la Chambre de l'Acca Larentia à grands pas. Nous suivons dans son sillage. Je me retourne un moment et vois Mattox jeter un regard désapprobateur à Neville Longbottom.  
  
Je retire tout ce que j'ai dit. Mattox est extrêmement antipathique, malgré mes premières impressions.  
  
Severus nous mène le long d'un vestibule qui m'ait inconnu - Les murs de pierre sont recouverts d'une épaisse couche de mousse. Un son strident résonne dans le corridor - Une sorte de pépiement, comme celui d'une linotte coincée dans une cage dorée. Nous passons finalement par une voûte dans ce qui doit être le solarium - Une pièce circulaire couverte par un dôme de verre.  
  
Ce n'est qu'alors que je suis frappé par le temps que j'ai passé sans voir le soleil.  
  
Un fourré d'érables apparaît brusquement au milieu du solarium, lançant une ombre plaisante sur toute la pièce. Des plantes grimpantes prennent possession des murs - Se tordant autour des tuyaux d'eau couleur bronze, comme s'ils essayaient de les étrangler. Un carré de champignons est assis calmement près de la voûte. Ron se baisse pour tirer sur une des tiges colorées d'ivoire.  
  
« Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais vous. »  
  
Ron laissa tomber le champignon instantanément.  
  
« C'est un ange destructeur, » annonce Severus. « Un de leurs chapeaux pourrait vous tuer. »  
  
« Pourquoi gardez-vous quelque chose comme ça dans un jardin ? » Demande Ron, regardant bouche bée le champignon qui, seulement cinq secondes plus tôt, avait semblé si innocent.  
  
« Bon pour les potions, » répond Severus, nous menant plus profondément dans le solarium. Des rossignols rient bêtement au-dessus de nos têtes, ne nous prêtant pas la moindre attention. Nous atteignons une large clairière - La « Dux Solium », comme l'appelle Severus. Le sol est mou sous nos pieds - Recouvert de lichen, de mousse et d'herbes. Une tour massive (A vrai dire, ce serait plutôt une forteresse) monte en spirale au milieu du dux Solium - Bronze, incrusté d'anciennes runes. Mes yeux suivent la tour vers le haut - Jusqu'au centre du dôme de verre, presque dans les nuages. Oui, dans les cieux.  
  
« Bienvenue au Fides Solarius, » commença Severus, reprenant son rôle de professeur. « Le Fides Solarius a été construit durant le règne de Alysaundre Demière et Grindelwald. »  
  
« Oh non, » gémit Ron. « Par encore ces deux-là ! »  
  
Severus continue à parler, ignorant complètement Ron. « Alysaundre voulait qu'il représente son amour pour Grindelwald mais, en toute honnêteté, il était plus un emplacement commode à l'affaire de Alysaundre et Maxime Cordett qu'autre chose. » Severus contempla le cylindre colossal. « Le Fides Solarius est constitué de sept différents niveaux - Ce qui inclus une salle de bal et une bibliothèque. Au dernier étage, en dessous du dôme, se trouvent les bains et l'observatoire.  
  
« Que veulent dire ces ciselures ? » Demande Seamus, passant ses doigts sur un côté du Fides Solarius, sentant chaque encoche.  
  
« Nous ne le savons pas encore, » explique Severus, ses lèvres se tordant en une grimace. « Nous pensons qu'il pourrait s'agir d'une sorte d'incantation -Peut-être un charme. Elles furent écrites par Alysaundre Demière lui-même, c'est tout ce dont nous pouvons être sûrs. Certains des savants les plus adeptes de Voldemort ont travaillé à leur traduction. »  
  
«En tout cas, c'est magnifique. » Justin observait le Fidas Solarius -Ses pupilles se dilatant, ses irises formant une ellipse.  
  
« L'intérieur est encore plus grandiose. »  
  
*****  
  
La salle de bal.  
  
Une exquise chambre circulaire - Les murs et le sol fait de marbre criblé. Un chandelier en forme d'oignon pend au plafond - Deux cents lampes illuminent la pièce. Des treillis fait de tuyaux de bronze se courbent autour des murs, ornés de vignes. Des raisins gros et mûrs sont à portée de main.  
  
« Bonjour Szajha. »  
  
Draco Malfoy se tient au milieu de la salle de bal -Exposant sa peau crémeuse et ses yeux en forme de lune (Ses yeux en forme de lune qui, une fois de plus, étaient fixés exclusivement sur moi).  
  
« Et salutations aux Debutantes. » Il s'incline de façon indolente et je fais de même - Colin, Justin, et Seamus suivent mon exemple. Ron jette un regard noir à Draco.  
  
« Bonjour monsieur, » dit Severus avec une courte révérence. « Pourrais-je avoir un mot en privé ? »  
  
« Bien-sûr. »  
  
Severus prend la main de Draco et le tire presque derrière lui en montant les escaliers et au second étage, laissant le groupe des Debutantes seul.  
  
« Je n'ai pas confiance en lui, » murmura Ron. « Je n'ai simplement pas confiance en lui. »  
  
« Qui pourrait avoir confiance en Draco ? » Se moque Seamus, comme si l'idée ne lui était jamais venue à l'esprit. « Il a trahi toute notre cause. Nous avons tout perdu à cause de lui et son fichu père. »  
  
« Il ne sert à rien de se morfondre en pensant au passé, » je dis, essayant d'être la voix de la raison et de la logique. « Oui, Draco Malfoy s'est tourné vers Voldemort au dernier moment et lui a dit tout ce que nous avions planifié. Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec le moment présent ? »  
  
« Oui, Draco n'a rien à voir avec le moment présent - Excepté le fait que, s'il n'avait pas été là, notre camp aurait gagné et nous ne serions pas ici. » Ron s'arrête pendant un moment avant de marmonner : « Et s'il n'avait pas été là, je serais probablement allongé dans mon lit, chez moi, à manger des Dragées Surprise de Bertie Crochue. »  
  
« Tu prends tout ça terriblement bien, Harry, » commente Justin. Ses yeux ont ce regard désapprobateur qu'il m'a donné depuis notre seconde année.  
  
« Est-ce que vous n'êtes jamais fatigués de vous battre ? » Je demande, prenant une grappe de raisin et mangeant l'un d'eux. Le jus tapisse ma langue - Un goût riche et si proche de l'hydromel, nectar des dieux.  
  
« Non, » répond Ron sans même y penser.  
  
Severus entre dans la salle de bal suivit d'un Draco satisfait.  
  
« Les leçons de danse vont commencer, » annonce Severus. Draco ne perd pas de temps. Il marche à grandes enjambées vers moi et s'incline profondément.  
  
« Je serais honoré. »  
  
Ron racle sa gorge de façon tout à fait odieuse.  
  
Draco me mène vers la piste de danse, posant sa main sur ma hanche. La musique commence - Une mélodie jouée au violon. Nous commençons à bouger et .  
  
« Aïe ! » Je pousse un cri aigu, prenant mon talon. « Est-ce que tu pourrais éviter de marcher sur mes pieds la prochaine fois ? »  
  
« Excuse-moi, » dit Draco, de sa voix traînante. « mais je pense que c'est toi qui as reculé quand tu étais censé avancer. »  
  
« Tu n'es pas celui qui mène ? »  
  
*****  
  
« C'est une nuit magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? »  
  
Severus et moi sommes en train de regarder à travers le dôme de verre. On peut voir les étoiles cette nuit - Les constellations tourbillonnent en une danse céleste. Les bains, situés au dernier étage, sont luxueux et éparpillés autour de nous - Des piscines de bronze creusées dans le sol de marbre. Le dôme de verre haut au-dessus de nos têtes n'est pas embrumé, malgré la vapeur d'eau que libèrent les bains - Ce qui nous donne une vision claire du ciel nocturne. Severus soupire et enlève ses robes, les laissant tomber sur le sol. Il entre dans un bain circulaire, laissant l'eau engloutir sa forme.  
  
« Tu viens ou pas ? »  
  
Je me dévête rapidement et me dépêche de le rejoindre, m'asseyant contre le côté opposé du bain. Nous sommes silencieux pendant un moment, savourant la sensation que nous procure le clapotis de l'eau contre notre peau.  
  
« Est-ce que tu t'entends bien avec Draco ? » Demande soudainement Severus, me sortant de mon utopie et me ramenant à la réalité.  
  
« Suffisamment, » je hausse les épaule. « Pourquoi ? »  
  
« Comme ça, » dit Severus, écartant le sujet.  
  
Le silence tombe à nouveau entre nous. Pendant cet instant de calme, je m'avance petit à petit vers Severus. Il ferme ses yeux pendant un moment, inspirant les senteurs du bain.  
  
« Si tu comptes venir ici. »  
  
Severus n'a pas besoin de dire un mot de plus. Je suis déjà assis juste à côté de lui, ma tête posée sur son épaule. Il m'entoure de son bras, jouant avec un de mes tétons avec deux doigts.  
  
« Si tu appartiens à Tom, alors à qui appartenons-nous ? »  
  
« Avant tout, vous appartenez à Tom, » répond Severus tout en contemplant le ciel au-dessus de nos têtes. « Je suppose que nous appartenons tous à Tom. »  
  
« Ne pourrais-je jamais être avec toi? » Je demande, mon esprit ne se préoccupant plus de la décence. Severus sourit et se penche pour m'embrasser. Ses lèvres frôlent les miennes et des feux d'artifice explosent derrière mes paupières. Ma tête tourne et un gémissement s'échappe de ma bouche.  
  
« Un jour, » il murmure, ses lèvres pressées contre mon oreille. Je descends mon bras et dirige gentiment un doigt vers le sexe de Severus. Des nuages de vapeurs embrument nos esprits et nous bandons tous deux - Bandant et à demi-endormis, nous blottissant dans un cocon de chaleur humide.  
  
Mes doigts câlinent ses testicules, une douceur telle celle du velours sous le bout de mes doigts. Ils caressent toute sa longueur et pince le prépuce, tirant doucement sur l'anneau d'argent. Severus rit - Un rire lent et long - et place de petits baisers sur mon cou, se concentrant sur la nuque. Je frotte son pénis de haut en bas, me donnant une idée de sa taille - Essayant de deviner ce que je suis censé faire.  
  
« Tu n'as jamais fait ça auparavant. » Ce n'est pas une question. Severus presse ses lèvres contre les miennes une fois de plus et nos langues se frotte doucement l'un contre l'autre. Je prends toute la largeur de la tête dans ma main et commence lentement à tourner mon poignet, tordant la peau. Je lui arrache un cri de surprise cette fois. Encouragé, je donne mon attention à ses testicules, les roulant en arrière puis en avant, leur faisant effleurer le dessous de son sexe.  
  
« Est-ce que tu as déjà fait ça ? » Il demande, momentanément confus. Une de mes mains s'enroule autour de son sexe tandis que l'autre s'installe dans l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Il se laisse tomber en arrière contre le bord du bain, son corps devenu inerte. Mes doigts tracent un cercle sur la peau sensible de sa cuisse pendant que ma main bouge de haut en bas sur la longueur de son pénis.  
  
« Dieu Harry, » il murmure, le souffle coupé. Je place mes mains des deux côtés de son sexe et exerce une légère pression. Une fois de plus, je glisse mes mains d'avant en arrière dessus et il s'accroche aux mèches les plus longues de mes cheveux. J'empoigne sa verge de façon traditionnelle et commence à caresser, frotter et pousser - Mon rythme est régulier et déterminé. Enfin, il grogne et du sperme se répand dans l'eau.  
  
Je m'installe sur lui, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure dans un geste d'affection enfantine.  
  
« Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on me fait normalement, » explique Severus, sa respiration toujours pénible. « Surtout avec ce degré d'habilité. » Severus marque un temps, l'inquiétude s'infiltrant dans ses pensées. « Ai- je fait une erreur ? Es-tu vierge ? »  
  
« Je suis, sans aucun doute, vierge." Je le rassure, caressant son dos. « Tout à fait intact. »  
  
*****  
  
« Ne retourne pas chez les autres Debutantes ce soir, » Severus baille, s'étirant sous les couvertures. « Reste avec moi. »  
  
Je m'assieds au bord du lit, arrangeant l'édredon autour de lui.  
  
« Pourquoi avais-tu posé cette question sur Draco? » Je demande, jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux - l'entortillant de façon à ce qu'elle s'enroule autour de sa tête. « Tu m'as demandé si je m'entendais bien avec lui. Pourquoi cela nous importe-t-il ? »  
  
« Viens dans le lit, » il murmure, fermant ses yeux. « Couche-toi et je t'expliquerais. »  
  
Je me glisse entre les couvertures, restant toujours à une distance respectable de lui - Ne permettant pas à nos corps de se toucher.  
  
« Un jour, tu ne seras plus directement sous ma tutelle et ma protection, » il m'explique. « Oh, tu seras toujours ma responsabilité - Mon Debutante. Mais tu ne vivras plus avec moi. » Il s'arrête pendant un moment. La déception sature mes émotions.  
  
« Tu seras sponsorisé, comme tous les Debutantes, par un de Mangemorts. Oh, ta principale allégeance sera toujours à Voldemort - S'il appelle, quelles que soient les circonstances, tu dois le rejoindre. Ta seconde allégeance par contre. »  
  
« Draco Malfoy, » je dis, comprenant finalement l'intérêt qu'il avait pour moi.  
  
« Il ne peut revendiquer toute chose que tu ne lui donnes volontairement. C'est un contrat entre vous deux : En échange de tes services et de ta compagnie, il prendra soin de toi jusqu'à sa mort. Tu n'appartiendras pas exclusivement à Draco, bien-sûr. Tu es à tout le monde - Il a simplement la priorité. » Severus baille à nouveau et commence à s'endormir.  
  
Il me laisse éveillé et seul.  
  
************************************************  
  
Review qui veut.  
  
Merci à :  
  
Martin  
  
Mimi  
  
Huh  
  
Céleste vladerchane  
  
Gaeriel - Je vais essayer de répondre à tout ça lol Alors. Pour nos Debutantes (Harry, Ron, Seamus, Colin et Neville), à mon avis Neville est le seul à ne pas être très plausible, je suppose que tlm le voit avec un visage lunaire et un peu d'embonpoint. Par contre les autres peuvent être facilement considérés comme de beaux spécimens :op. Admettons que Colin soit un petit garçon mignon, que les cheveux roux de Ron lui donnent un certain charme, et je pense que les seules informations qu'on possède sur Seamus sont qu'il vient d'Irlande et que ses cheveux sont « sandy- colored ». Nop ? Sinon, la fic originale n'est pas terminée et j'ai bien peur qu'elle ne le sera jamais :S. Le titre Anglais est le même que celui de la traduction.  
  
Miss - Merci beaucoup pour ton review :D Pour ta fic, ce n'est pas vraiment à moi qu'il faut demander mais à l'auteur (Je ne fais que traduire). A mon avis, tu peux y aller. Quand tu l'auras publié préviens- moi, j'irais la lire ;)  
  
Mymye-Potter 


	5. Intellectualism

V. Intellectualism  
  
(Traduire : Intellectualité)  
  
La bibliothèque est au cinquième étage du Fides Solarius. De simples chandeliers pendent au plafond, jetant une lumière douce sur les livres. Le cœur de la bibliothèque est créé pour ressembler à un symposium grec - Une série de chaises longues recouvertes de cachemire Monroe (un textile doré et bordeaux) placées de façon à ce qu'elles forment un cercle. Une fontaine cuivrée se trouve au centre - Un excellent merlot ayant, ici, prit la place de l'eau.   
  
Severus est assit à la tête de la congrégation. Des lunettes sont perchées sur le bout de son nez tandis qu'il lit attentivement le livre " Education formelle et Magie Noire, une étude de Igor Karkaroff ". Il souligne quelques lignes avec une plume, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure en contemplation. Il remue légèrement - Son accoutrement est exceptionnellement gênant cette après-midi. L'armature du corsage brun assure une forme et une position parfaite et même la jupe est raide - droite et simple. Ses cheveux sont tirés en arrière sans trop de soin, en un chignon recouvrant la nuque.  
  
Je rends mon attention à mon texte, de peur d'être pris à fixer Severus.  
  
Ron Weasley est assis à côté de moi, feuilletant un magazine de Quidditch. Il murmure " mince " une ou deux fois - Indoutablement une autre défaite de Canons de Chudley.  
  
" Qui a gagné la League ? " Je chuchote. " Encore les Fameux Faucons, " Ron soupire avec un air lugubre, secouant la tête. " Ce sont des violents, ceux-là. "  
  
Quelques minutes passent dans un silence contemplatif.   
  
" Vous pouvez écarter vos livres, " dit enfin Severus, plaçant un des ouvrages sur le sol. " Le motif de cet exercice est de vous apprendre à engager la conversation avec d'autres gens. Un Debutante doit être intellectuellement stimulant et cultivé. Vous devez être bien informé en plusieurs matières : Compétences magiques, traditions, histoire, et, le plus important, politique. "  
  
" Politique ? " Demande Ron, apparemment confus. " Pourquoi aurions-nous besoin de nous y connaître en politique ? "  
  
" Les Debutantes ont un rôle politique actif, " répond Severus d'un ton tranchant. " Mais ceci n'est ni l'heure ni l'endroit pour débattre sur ce sujet. A présent lequel de vous aimerait partager avec nous ce qu'il a lu ? "  
  
" Ces ... de Fameux Falcon ont de nouveau gagné la League, " marmonne Ron.  
  
" Monsieur Weasley, je vous prie de ne pas utiliser le mot " ... " dans une conversation. " Severus ferme les yeux, essayant d'invoquer toute la patience qu'il possède.  
  
" Les Fameux Faucons ont gagné la League, " répète Ron, se corrigeant. " Je voulais que les Canons de Chudley gagnent cette année. Ils n'ont pas eu une période de succès depuis 1972 après tout. Joey Jenkins est un batteur franchement terrible pourtant, enfin c'est ce que je pense. "  
  
" Pas de " franchement terrible " non plus, " interrompt Severus. " Joey Jenkins est un batteur capable. Bien que vos dons d'éloquence soient manquants, votre enthousiasme mérite des éloges, Monsieur Weasley. "  
  
" Cependant l'enthousiasme ne vous rapportera pas de sponsor. "   
  
Lucius Malfoy se tient sur le seuil de la porte, droit et mortellement fier. Severus se lève automatiquement et lisse des plis invisibles sur sa jupe. Il ôte ses lunettes et les mets dans sa manche. Severus fait la révérence comme par arrière-pensée, se rappelant la position de Lucius en tant que Mangemort.  
  
" On dirait un Serdaigle, Severus, " commente Lucius. " Terré au fond d'une bibliothèque... Ce n'est pas une place pour un Szajha. Vous avez été crées pour le lit. Formés dans le seul but d'avoir un homme au-dessus de vous à vous écarter les jambes... "  
  
" Lucius je ne pense que vous aurez jamais ce plaisir, " rétorque Severus, un sourire apparaissant au coin de ses lèvres. Lucius a l'air troublé pendant un moment, ne sachant que répondre à l' impertinent jeune Szajha.  
  
" Je suis venu vous dire, Severus, que votre présence est requise ce soir pour un petit banquet. Juste quelques amis et une ou deux bouteilles de vin... " Lucius déclare finalement.  
  
" Oh, comme vous rendez ça innocent, Lucius. " Severus rit avec gaieté. " Autant prendre ce que vous voulez maintenant. "  
  
" Vous ne pouvez me tenter, Severus. "  
  
" Ah non ? " Demande Severus, arquant un sourcil.  
  
*****  
  
Fidèle à son habitude, Severus m'appelle dans ses quartiers ce soir. Lorsque j'arrive, il est assit devant sa coiffeuse dans un coin, se maquillant avec la précision attentive d'une femme. Les bijoux qui parent ses paupières (*) capturent la lumière d'une bougie, m'aveuglant temporairement. Quand la vue m'ait finalement rendue, je vois Severus debout, séchant ses lèvres avec un mouchoir. Pendant un moment, je suis tenté de le jeter sur les oreillers et d'enfin obtenir ce que je veux...Mais je ne peux pas. Je viens de réaliser jusqu'à quel point cette entière expérience m'a détruite. Je ne serais jamais l'homme dont le Szajha a besoin. Je ne suis qu'un Debutante ce qui est une chose complètement différente.  
  
Severus me regarde du coin de l'œil et sourit.  
  
" Est-ce que tu te sens d'attaque à m'accompagner à une fête ce soir, Harry ? " Il demande, attachant un collier autour de son cou. " Je sens que ce soir serait une bonne opportunité pour t'introduire à la vie publique. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? "  
  
" Je suppose que oui, " je réponds, haussant les épaules de façon évasive. Je jette un coup d'œil à l'ourlet de ma chemise de nuit. " Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'être en publique implique. "  
  
" Pas grand chose, " dit Severus avec assurance. " Je t'assure. Quand tu rencontres un Mangemort, tu fais la référence et tu leur montres le respect que tu leur dois. Tu te souviens de leçons ? "  
  
Je hoche la tête - Bien-sûr je m'en souviens.  
  
" Il y aura quelques conversations sans beaucoup d'importances - Discussions sur des passe-temps populaires, connaissances diverses, et, évidemment, sur la politique. Essaie de participer aux conversations concernant les passe-temps populaires, mais, si tu ne te sens pas à l'aise, tu peux rester silencieux. Ne t'engage jamais dans une conversation sur les relations diverses - La place d'un Debutante n'est pas de porter des jugements... ou de se faire des ennemis. Et, même si tu en auras la chance, je suggère que tu ne plonges pas dans le terrain de la politique pour le moment. Tu n'as pas encore eu assez d'entraînement. Si quelqu'un t'invite à danser au cours de la soirée, accepte. Toutefois, si quelqu'un essaye de te toucher intimement, fait un signe discret et on s'en occupera immédiatement. Je t'observerais de près. Tu ne dois t'inquiéter de rien. "  
  
" D'accord, " je soupire, m'asseyant au bout du lit de Severus. " Si tu es sûr que tout se passera bien... "  
  
" Ce sera une expérience éducative pour toi, " remarque Severus. " Cependant, il va falloir changer ton accoutrement. " Il jette un coup d'œil évaluatif à la robe de nuit de coton. " Mais nous pouvons remédier à cela. "  
  
Severus marche à grandes enjambées vers sa garde-robe et commence à fouiller dedans. Il porte une robe bleu nuit ce soir - " On dirait un Serdaigle, " avait dit Lucius.   
  
Le Szajha sort finalement un ensemble de sa garde-robe - Une masse de taffetas rouge foncé.   
  
" Essaie celle-ci, " commande-t-il, me tendant la robe. Je me glisse dans la " cabine d'essayage " et tire le rideau.   
  
Cette cabine d'essayage me rappelle un peu le pavillon. C'est un petit espace entouré d'une série de rideaux blancs. Des lanternes chinoises en papier pendent au plafond, illuminant cette zone autrement sombre, lui donnant un air chaud et intime. Un miroir en pied est placé au milieu. Je me déshabille rapidement, jetant ma chemise de nuit dans un coin. Il est assez difficile d'entrer dans cette robe - Elle a ces petits boutons qui s'alignent sur tout le torse. La jupe, elle, est ample - Me donnant assez d'espace pour que je puisse me mouvoir aisément, me donnant la liberté que je désire si ardemment.   
  
Je me glisse à nouveau hors de la cabine d'essayage. Severus se tient au milieu de sa chambre, triant diverses paires de boucles d'oreilles. Je racle ma gorge, essayant d'attirer l'attention du Szajha. Il m'aperçoit et tout mouvement s'arrête. Pendant un moment, il me regarde simplement - Examinant chacun de mes traits, chaque geste, chaque aspect de mon être. D'un côté, cela me rend mal à l'aise - Comme si j'étais une quelconque figurine exposée devant une foule de spectateurs. Mais, de l'autre, je me sens apprécié, voire aimé.   
  
" Tu es parfait. "  
  
" Merci Severus, " je murmure. Il me fait signe de m'approcher et de m'asseoir devant la coiffeuse, ce que je fais immédiatement. Il tend le bras et prend une brosse - Plaquée argent et gravée d'un message que je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer. Il murmure quelques incantations et commence brosser mes cheveux précautionneusement. Mes yeux fixent cette brosse, j'ai beau me concentrer, je n'arrive pas à lire l'inscription. Finalement, lorsque la lumière s'y réfléchi de la bonne manière, je suis capable de lire les mots :  
  
La beauté est une forme de génie - Est plus grande, certainement, que le génie, car il ne lui faut pas d'explication. Elle est des grands faits de ce monde tel le soleil, ou le printemps, ou le reflet dans l'eau sombre de cette coquille argentée que nous nommons lune.  
  
La citation est attribuée à Oscar Wilde (*), le célèbre auteur moldu. Au-dessous de ceci, inscrit dans l'ébène, se trouve un V orné. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que cela signifie mais je retiens ma respiration à la vue de cette lettre. Cette unique lettre, noir charbon contre argent...  
  
Severus finit son travail et écarte la brosse. J'ai cette curieuse impression d'être plus lourd - De plier se le poids de je ne sais quoi. Puis je remarque les couches de cheveux bouclant au niveau de ma taille. Des mèches couleur de baies s'enroulant l'une autour de l'autre... Et je ne me suis jamais senti aussi violé qu'en cet instant. Le fardeau que représente cette féminité forcée, cette servilité forcée, pèse lourdement sur mes épauleS.  
  
Je ne peux m'en empêcher et je n'essaie même pas. J'autorise les larmes à couler librement - De couler pour tout ce que je suis devenu et de couler pour tout ce que je n'aurais jamais. Je m'autorise à renifler et à gémir, autorise mon corps à trembler avec la force de mes sanglots. Severus ne fait pas un geste pour me consoler ou me corriger. Il se tient simplement sur le côté tandis que Harry Potter, le Debutante, pleure le Harry Potter d'antan, le Survivant.   
  
Lorsque je me suis calmé, Severus approche et s'agenouille à mes côtés. Il prend ma main dans la sienne, approchant mes doigts de ses lèvres. Ses yeux se ferment et, un par un, il baise le bout de mes doigts. Il ne me doit pas cette obséquiosité, je pense. Pourtant il est agenouillé là, montrant son affection.   
  
  
  
" Je sais que c'est difficile, " Severus chuchote. "Ton identité entière t'est volée en l'espace de quelques jours et tu dois te redéfinir. En 1975, j'étais ce petit garçon coupe du monde qui passait tout son temps libre dans un laboratoire de potions. Personne ne m'avait jamais montré de l'amour ou de l'affection, et il est certain que je n'avais jamais connu la moindre satisfaction sexuelle. L'émotion la plus proche du bonheur qui m'a été donné d'éprouver était lorsque je m'échappais de Poudlard pour visiter Lord Voldemort. Il me stupéfie de penser que ces années étaient celles de la Terreur. Les Années de la Terreur et je passais mes dimanches après-midi à boire un brandy ou à discuter de magie avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même. " Severus sourit avec nostalgie. " C'était troublant lorsque, en 1976, j'ai réalisé que j'étais l'individu, au service de Voldemort, le plus désiré. Tu peux t'imaginer mes tâtonnements inexpérimentés la première fois que Lucius Malfoy est venu à moi... "  
  
" Draco te traitait avec respect... " Je renifle. " Pourquoi est-ce Lucius semblait t'insulter cet après-midi ? Il t'as fait passer pour une prostituée. "  
  
Les doigts de Severus se resserrent autour de ma main et je me rends compte que je l'ai vexé. Ses yeux brûlent d'une frustration inexprimée. Il se relève et époussète sa robe grossièrement. Il prend un crayon de Kohl sur la coiffeuse et commence à sous-ligner ses yeux. " Certaines opinions sont plus hostiles que d'autres. " Il recule et évalue son travail.  
  
" Une chose est certaine, " dit-il. " Tu seras un magnifique Debutante. "   
  
*****  
  
La première chose que je remarque, en pénétrant dans la salle où se déroulera le banquet, est que je reconnais presque tout le monde. Ce sont surtout des enfants avec qui je suis allé à l'école - Des Mangemorts fraîchement marqués. Marcus Flint, l'infâme capitaine de Quidditch, est l'un d'entre eux, accompagné de Vincent Crabbe, Grégory Goyle, Blaise Zabini et Graham Pritchard.   
  
Lucius est également présent, et s'entretient avec d'autres Mangemorts plus âgés - Les Lestranges, Walden Macnair, Audustus Rookwood, et Igor Karkaroff qui a réussi à rejoindre le bercail après avoir déserté. Tous ces gens avec lesquels je me suis très bien familiarisé durant la guerre. Je répète leurs noms silencieusement. D'une certaine façon, les nommer, me souvenir de qui ils étaient avant, me donne un étrange pouvoir sur eux.  
  
Draco Malfoy n'est pas là.  
  
Severus ne perd pas de temps - Il marche à grandes enjambées vers Lucius Malfoy et fait une profonde révérence. " Mon Seigneur, j'apprécie votre invitation et... "  
  
" Pas la peine de tant de formalités, Severus, " dit Lucius, sa voix est tendue d'impatience. " Depuis combien de temps nous connaissons-nous ? Je pense que nous ne sommes plus au stade des... "  
  
" Vous connaissez le protocole, monsieur, " coupe Severus, se redressant gracieusement. Il gratifie d'un hochement de tête chacun des Mangemorts qui entourent Lucius - " Bonsoir Szajha. "  
  
" Avez-vous demandé ma présence ici ce soir pour une raison, Lucius? " Demande Severus, ses longs doigts jouant avec un des boutons d'argent de la veste de Lucius. Il le retourne, le tord - Une fois, deux fois... Puis il frotte la forme gravée dans le métal. Je reconnaîtrais cette forme entre mille - Les armoiries de la famille Malfoy. Typique des sangs purs...  
  
" Ne vous flattez pas, Szajha, " soupire Lucius, feignant le désintérêt (même s'il semble se raidir à chaque fois que Severus pose la main sur lui). " Je vous ai invité pour que nous discutions du sponsoring de Draco. Il a l'air d'avoir eu un coup de foudre pour l'un de vos Debutante... " Lucius me regarde avec un air moqueur et je recule légèrement. " J'ai d'abord objecté... "  
  
" Quel étonnement, " marmonne Severus.   
  
" Mais si mon Draco souhaite sponsoriser un Debutante, il aura un Debutante. Je veux que tous accords provisoires soient mis au point d'ici la fin de la soirée. Nous prendrons soin des accords finaux ultérieurement. "  
  
" Requêtes raisonnables, " approuve Severus. " Très bien. Nous nous occuperons de cela ce soir... "  
  
" A condition que cela convienne au Debutante, bien-sûr. "  
  
Je me retourne pour découvrir que Lord Voldemort avait observé l'échange. Ses lèvres sont tirées en un sourire amusé, ses mains jointes derrière son dos.   
  
" Bien-sûr, mon Seigneur, " insiste Severus, s'inclinant en une profonde révérence. Alors qu'il est baissé, Voldemort écarte gentiment quelques cheveux de la figure du Szajha, relevant son menton d'une main. Cela me fascine - Comme ils peuvent être si intimes dans un endroit aussi publique. Severus se redresse, prenant la main de Voldemort dans la sienne.   
  
Quand Voldemort m'aperçoit, il arque un sourcil - Apparemment, il pensait que le Debutante, objet du troc, était un des autres - Peut-être Justin Finch-Fletchley ou Colin Creevey. Il est silencieux pendant un instant puis parle à nouveau.   
  
" Enfant, que penses-tu de cette proposition ? "  
  
Je déglutis avec difficulté, frottant mes mains moites contre le corsage de ma robe.   
  
" Je suis indécis, mon Seigneur, " je réponds.   
  
" Lucius, puis-je emprunter notre Debutante un moment? " La question n'est que politesse -Chacun sait que Lucius n'a pas le choix.   
  
" Bien-sûr, mon Seigneur. "  
  
*****  
  
Il me mène dans une chambre voisine à la salle de bal. Il semblerait que ce soit une ode à l'architecture grecque - Un plafond voûté est soutenu par des colonnes corinthiennes, toutes sculptées dans un ivoire immaculé. Le sol de marbre gèle les semelles des petits chaussons que je porte aux pieds. Il y a quelque chose de troublant dans la stérilité de cette pièce - Une sorte de détachement froid. La pièce n'est que peu meublée - Un lavabo plaqué argent dans un coin, une pile de serviettes blanches dans un autre. Des rideaux vert paon protège le centre de la pièce de tout regard intrus.   
  
Voldemort écarte doucement un rideau et me mène vers l'intérieur de la chambre.   
  
Un lit. Le seul meuble contenu à l'intérieur des rideaux est un lit, bien que celui-ci soit superbe. Deux serpents couleur platine sont enlacés de façon à créer le dosseret. Un tissu duveteux couvre le matelas. Voldemort s'assied au bord de la palette ( ?), déboutonnant sa veste et la faisant glisser de ses épaules.   
  
Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que je réalise que Voldemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, m'a mené dans une chambre à coucher.   
  
Mon cœur s'emballe. Je n'ai qu'une question à l'esprit : Que dois-je faire ? Je pourrais toujours me retourner et courir jusqu'à ce que je retrouve Severus et lui dire que je veux retourner dans mes quartiers. Et après, qu'adviendrait-il ? J'aurais mécontenté Lord Voldemort et je pourrais me retrouver mort le jour levé.   
  
Je prends une grande inspiration et m'assieds à côté de Voldemort.   
  
" Souhaites-tu appartenir à Draco, mon enfant ? " Demande Voldemort doucement, déboutonnant ses bottes. " Tu as l'air hésitant. Je veux que tu sois absolument sûr avant qu'un contrat ne soit signé. " Sa botte gauche est enlevée et placée à côté du lit. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a des pieds minuscules - Peut-être une taille six. " Après tout, une fois signés, ces accords ne peuvent être révoqués. Tu comprends ça, n'est-ce pas? "  
  
" Severus l'a mentionné. "  
  
Voldemort enlève son autre botte et s'allonge sur le lit. " Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que Severus a mentionné d'autre ? " Il sort un paquet d'allumettes de sa poche et en allume une. Nous la regardons tous deux pendant un moment - Le centre de la flamme est bleu et dévore le petit bout de bois. Soudainement, Voldemort jette l'allumette en l'air. Mes yeux suivent son trajet, la contemplant lorsqu'elle atterrit dans un encensoir de cuivre au-dessus de nos têtes. Presque immédiatement, une odeur de vanille empli l'air - M'étouffant presque, embrumant mes pensées et me forçant à me relaxer.   
  
La vanille est un puissant aphrodisiaque.   
  
" Tu es assez tentant, " Voldemort sourit, permettant à ses doigts de jouer avec le tissu de ma robe. " Je peux voir pourquoi Draco est si désespéré d'obtenir tes affections. " Son expression devient sérieuse pendant un moment. " Cependant, il faudra que je sois attentif à qui te revendiquera. "  
  
" Mon Seigneur... " Je voulais que ceci soit une déclaration ferme mais, lorsque ses doigts errent sur ma peau, ma respiration est arrêtée au milieu de ma gorge.   
  
" Tom, " il dit, tirant gentiment sur ma manche. " Tu dois m'appeler Tom. "   
  
J'ignore ma conscience et m'installe sur le matelas. Il se penche et embrasse la base de mon cou. Je refuse de me débattre.   
  
" Tu t'adaptes facilement, Harry. C'est un de tes plus grands atouts. "  
  
Le silence s'installe dans la pièce. Voldemort me fixe simplement, mémorisant mon apparence à ce moment. Je note un changement soudain dans son comportement. Ses lèvres sont pincées et je sais qu'il réfléchit à ses options. Il soupire, hoche la tête, et ses yeux se couvrent de déception.   
  
" Pars, " il murmure. " Retourne chez Severus. Je ne veux pas prendre avantage de cette situation. "   
  
Je comprends immédiatement. Voldemort n'est pas supposé coucher avec nous avant la Cockatrice Bacchanalia, dans six jours. Son idée bizarre de galanterie me fait sourire.   
  
" Nous nous reverrons bientôt, " je réponds, approchant ma tête de la sienne et l'embrassant gentiment sur les lèvres. Je veux que ce soit un baiser chaste - Le baiser d'un innocent. Il dure plus longtemps que voulu pourtant et, pendant un moment, je suis tenté de le laisser continuer. Malgré tout, la décence reprend le dessus et me force à m'écarter. Je me dépêche de sortir de la chambre, laissant Tom à lui-même.   
  
*****************  
  
Enfin ! L'en reste deux !  
  
(*) Jamais entendu parler de bijoux qui se mettent sur les paupières :p  
  
(*) Pardonnez-moi, après des recherches infructueuses j'ai traduis cette citation moi-même, il est probable que le sens s'en voit détourné et la traduction inexacte .Si vous connaissez l'originale (en français), ce serait vraiment gentil de me la communiquer !   
  
Review qui veut.  
  
Merci à :  
  
Marikili - Wi, les noms sont particulièrement spéciaux dans cette fic lol Merci pour tes reviews !  
  
Saturne - Bah c pour ton review que j'ai pris tant de temps à poster ce chapitre ! Il fallait bien que je trouve une raison pour que tu review lol  
  
Lullule - Autre fidèle revieuweuse :D Merci, merci, merci !  
  
GiNnY bLaCk - Nop, tu ne rêves pas mdr Heureusement, il y a moins de " scènes pas catholiques " dans ce chapitre, ça a été plus facile à traduire. On est terriblement lésé en ce qui concerne les mots à caractère sexuel en comparaison à la langue anglaise, qui est beaucoup plus " vocabularisée " en cette matière ! Je ne suis déjà pas très bonne, mais traduire ce genre de scènes c vraiment horrible. Merci beaucoup pour ton review et j'espère que ce chapitre t'as autant plu que les autres (Je donnerais beaucoup pour un smiley 'bisous')  
  
Saael' - J'vais commencer à connaître ta vie aussi bien que toi mdr J'suis vraiment dsl si je ne mets pas de petit mot pour toi à la fin d'un chapitre, je manque tjs d'imagination en ce qui concerne les reviews. En tout cas je pense tjs très fort à toi et à partir de ce chapitre t'auras un bisou à chaque fois lol T'c, faudrait que tu me fasses le compte rendu de tes péripéties ec ton Mac, vais écrire un roman. Oh ! Fallait que je te dise : Tu dois être plus gentille ec ton pc, faut lui faire des câlins !  
  
Gaeriel-Jedusor - J'aimerais beaucoup voir cette photo, tu as piqué ma curiosité lol Bises, merci pour ton review.   
  
Vivi Malfoy  
  
céleste vladerchane - Voldemort... Je ne m'en souviens plus vraiment mais je pense que c'est expliqué plus loin. De toute façon tu peux être assurée que son physique n'est pas celui du tome 4 !  
  
mag - (Si tu vois des fautes d'orthographes ou des phrases mal tournées, n'hésite pas à me le dire !)   
  
Black Moon - (Arg, j'ai lu ton review après celui de Ginny Black ! Pas grave :p)  
  
Superbe review, je suis réellement honorée.   
  
Tu ne vas pas me croire mais c'est ton mot qui m'a prévenu de la publication du chapitre 7, j'en suis honteuse.   
  
A mon avis, le rating est trop bas et le risque d'expulsion de cette fic trop haut...J'ai été légèrement déçue par ce chapitre. Après avoir attendu des mois on ne peut se mettre qu'un texte très court et sans intérêt réel. Ca traîne, et ça traîne... (C'est moi qui dit ça mdr ?)   
  
Sinon, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, sur chacun de tes points.   
  
Mille mercis pour tes compliments et tes encouragements ! Je me permets de te faire en gros bisous en espérant que j'aurais encore de pareils reviews ! (Arf, vous pouvez pas vous imaginer comme je suis contente d'avoir eu ce review !!!)  
  
Mes excuses si j'ai oublié quelqu'un. 


	6. Integrity

VI. Integrity  
  
(Traduire : Intégrité)  
  
" T'inquiètes-tu de ce que les autres Debutantes pensent de toi ? " Demanda Severus. Nous sommes étendus sur son lit, le soleil vient à peine de se lever et nous observons la tempétueuse flamme d'une bougie vaciller. Elle crache ses jets de feu vers le plafond puis recule, boule de feu qui plane au-dessus de la mèche - le centre, la fondation.  
  
" Oui, " Je réponds avec hésitation. " Parfois je m'inquiète. "  
  
Mes cheveux sont étroitement enroulés autour de bigoudis. Je chipote à l'un d'eux - Tirant dessus jusqu'à moitié puis le laissant s'enrouler à nouveau.  
  
" Tu es différent, " commente Severus. " Ce sont des enfants, portant encore le fardeau du ressentiment. " Il enlève paresseusement un bigoudi et regarde une boucle élastique retrouver sa place originale. " Tu ne peux te complaire dans la tragédie qu'est la servitude. Tu acceptes ton rôle - C'est la raison pour laquelle tu n'es plus tout à fait accepté par les autres Debutantes. "  
  
" Je suppose que oui, " je soupire, m'adossant au dosseret. " Dis-moi, que va-t-on faire aujourd'hui ? "  
  
" Aujourd'hui est réservé à la relaxation, " me répond Severus, cueillant encore quelques bigoudis de mes cheveux et les plaçant sur la table de nuit. " Je me suis arrangé pour que des rafraîchissements nous soient apportés aux alentours d'une heure de l'après-midi. A trois heures, Mattox s'occupera de coordonner les ensembles que vous porterez à la Bacchanalia. " Je grimace en entendant son nom et Severus rit. " Je suis qu'il est un peu déstabilisant au départ mais tu t'habitueras aux Venustians. La soirée sera, bien-sûr, réservée à un entraînement supplémentaire. "  
  
Je n'ai pas besoin de demander ce que Severus veut dire par " entraînement supplémentaire ".  
  
" Je pense qu'il est temps que je les convoque, " Severus soupire avec réluctance. Il tire sur une corde tressée qui pend au-dessus du divan. On peut entendre une sonnerie de cloche, retentissant lourdement dans les couloirs. La porte est ouverte à la volée et Ron Weasley, très enflammé, entre à grands pas dans la pièce. Il a l'air plus agacé que d'habitude ce matin. Le reste des Debutantes suit, un peu intimidé par Ron.  
  
Severus observe la procession avec intérêt.  
  
Lorsque les Debutantes sont installés, Severus commence : " Il y aura des rafraîchissements à une heure. En attendant, vous pouvez converser entre vous. "  
  
" C'est tout ? " Demande Seamus. " Pas d'entraînement aujourd'hui ?'  
  
'Un peu plus tard, Monsieur Finnigan, " Severus répond. " Un peu plus tard. "  
  
Il extrait le dernier bigoudi et le met en poche.   
  
*****  
  
" Stylé. " Ron m'exaspère... Il tire sur l'une de mes boucles et la tend - Comme si la dissolution de ces frisettes allait mettre fin à toute cette histoire. La boucle rebondit, la nature taquine. " C'est donc ça que vous faîtes tous les deux la nuit ? "  
  
Il aurait fallu que je sois sourd pour rater la suspicion qui se trouve dans le ton de Ron.   
  
" Ron, je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses mais... "  
  
" Je pense que tu sais parfaitement à quoi je pense - A quoi on pense tous. " Ron signale la présence des autres Debutantes qui incline la tête en signe d'approbation. " Tu as passé horriblement de temps avec Rogue dernièrement. Et nous pensions que... "  
  
" Ron. " Je l'interromps au milieu de sa phrase, ne voulant pas entendre le reste de sa tirade. " Ron, il faut que tu comprennes ce qui nous arrive. "  
  
" Je comprends parfaitement bien ce qui nous arrive, " dit Ron, de l'acide dans la voix. " Je sais aussi que tu t'ajustes assez bien à ce petit scénario, hein ? Tu refuses même de te battre ! Où est passé le Harry Potter que je connais ? Où est le sauveur du monde magique ? "  
  
" Tu peux continuer comme ça autant que tu veux, Ron, mais nous ne sommes plus des enfants jouant sur le front maintenant, " je déclare. " Nous sommes des prisonniers de guerre. "  
  
Les yeux de Ron s'écarquillent. Il n'a jamais pensé à ça dans cette lumière - Pas vraiment. Cela se voit.  
  
" Penses-y de ce côté, Ron : Nous avons été capturés par un sorcier ennemi - Lord Voldemort. Si nous pouvons nous réincarcérer dans le système avec succès, même si ce n'est qu'en tant que Debutantes, nous survivrons. Si nous échouons et déplaisons à Voldemort, disposer de nous ne poserait aucun problème. Le sauveur du monde magique s'évaporerait accompagné d'un peu de lumière verte, comme le reste d'entre vous. " Je marque un temps puis continue : " C'est une situation de vie ou de mort, Ron. "  
  
Le silence tombe sur la salle pendant un moment tandis que le reste des Debutantes considèrent mes mots. En une dernière tentative de regagner son intégrité, Ron commente sournoisement, " Ce n'est pas une raison pour passer tant de temps avec Rogue. "  
  
Personne ne lui paye attention.   
  
Severus Rogue est assis dans un coin, buvant son brandy à petites gorgées tout en nous regardant avec attention. De temps à autre, il griffonnera une note sur un morceau de parchemin. On dirait un chercheur, observant des spécimens au microscope. Je me demande fugitivement quel genre de notes il prend...  
  
Un coup sec sur la porte interrompt le train de mes pensées.  
  
" Entre, Aquarius, " appelle Severus et le garçon ouvre la porte d'un coude. Il porte un plateau de boissons maltées dans une main et un assortiment de chocolats dans l'autre. Il dépose les rafraîchissements sur la table (qui est au milieu de la salle) et essuie ses paumes sur sa tunique.  
  
" Szajha, Mattox arrivera promptement à trois heures. "  
  
Le dégoût invoqué par le nom "Mattox" est pratiquement palpable. Même Neville Longbottom retrousse le nez et tord le tissu de sa jupe dans son poing. Aquarius a un sourire amusé, se souvenant de la première rencontre des Debutantes avec les Venustians, et s'incline profondément devant le Szajha. Severus le congédie d'un geste de la main.  
  
" Les rafraîchissements sont servis. "  
  
*****  
  
Mattox, comme promit, arrive à trois heures précises. Une horde de Venustians l'accompagne, ployant sous le poids de masses de soies et de velours. Le garçon s'incline hâtivement devant le Szajha, impatient de commencer à travailler avec les Debutantes.  
  
" Un plaisir, comme toujours, Szajha, " trille-t-il. " Il n'y a pas de joie plus grande que de créer les toges pour la Cockatrice Bacchanalia, laissez-moi vous l'assurer. " Nous grimaçons collectivement. Il se redresse et commence à nous inspecter minutieusement - prenant note de nos atouts et de nos défauts, prêt à mettre les uns en valeur et à dissimuler les autres. Il claque des doigts et un Venustians lui tend un parchemin blanc. Immédiatement, Mattox se met à griffonner des croquis. Il commence avec Justin Finch-Fletchley.   
  
" Essayer de la laine neutre - Nous avons besoin de quelque chose qui le rendra un peu mieux en chair tout en gardant un profil rationnel. " L'un de Venustians tient un échantillon de laine décolorée devant le jeune Poufsouffle et Mattox recule, admirant la sélection. " Ca fera l'affaire. Nous utiliserons une chemise de soie et ensuite le manteau sera fait de laine neutre. Faîtes le manteau style empire classique - Cintré à la taille, évasé dans le bas. Vous voyez de quoi je parle. Quiconque est chargé des décorations, broderies, etc, prenez des notes. " Un autre Venustian, celui en charge des dessins décoratifs, prend un rouleau de parchemin et commence à écrire ce qu'on lui dicte. " Je veux quelque chose qui amplifiera sa vertu. Celui-ci est vertueux, n'est-ce pas Szajha ? "  
  
" Et bien, ils sont tous vertueux, " répond Severus, allumant une autre cigarette et prenant une grande bouffée. Il a l'air si divinement débauché - Avec ses lèvres carmines et ses yeux à demi fermés. " Mais celui-ci est exceptionnellement doux, oui. "  
  
" Donc nous voulons un design qui soulignera sa pureté. Peut-être des fleurs... Oui, quelque chose comme des roses blanches brodées sur le dos du pardessus et sur la traîne. Vous pouvez faire ça avec des perles et au point de croix, n'est-ce pas ? " Le Venustians hoche la tête - oui. " Merveilleux. A l'avant, sur le revers, je veux une forte baguette de recouvrement (*) - Toujours en perles, peut-être un diamant entremêlé ici et là pour accentuer l'impression de glamour. " Le Venustians marque son approbation en inclinant la tête. " Au suivant. "  
  
Et Justin Finch-Fletchley recule tandis que Colin Creevey prend timidement sa place.  
  
Ils continuent comme ça pendant quelques temps - Mattox aboyant des directions aux autres Venustians, qui prennent des notes attentives, hochant la tête aux moments appropriés. Colin Creevey est jugé " trop petit " et Neville Longbottom est " beaucoup trop corpulent " (et, pour complimenter sa " corpulence ", Neville est obligé de porter un brun sobre - un tissu qui ressemble légèrement à un sac fait en toile de jute. ). Ron est désigné comme étant le "ardent" et mit dans les couleurs de Griffondor traditionnelles - Rouge et or. Seamus est " oubliable " et est habillé en conséquence.  
  
" Hm, Harry Potter. "  
  
Et c'est finalement mon tour. Mattox tourne autour de moi - frottant son menton du bout du pouce. Il tourne autour de moi encore quelques fois, comme un oiseau observant sa proie. Je remue inconfortablement. Il cesse enfin et me fixe simplement.  
  
" Tu es de loin le plus beau, " Mattox fronce les sourcils, comme s'il s'agissait de quelque chose de négatif. " Un corsage vert - Avec des lacets devant. " Quelque chose en Mattox semble beaucoup plus hésitant qu'au début.  
  
" De quelle couleur devraient être les lacets ? " Demande l'un des Venustians, la plume levée.  
  
" Noir. Nous essayerons une combinaison de couleur composée de vert et de noir... " Mattox prend un rouleau de parchemin et commence à esquisser quelques dessins. " Je veux une robe pleine - Quoique pas de traîne, cape attachée au corsage. Je veux que tout soit simple. Pas de pierres précieuses et d'extravagance - Il n'en a pas besoin... " Et Mattox se tient simplement là pendant un moment, se délectant. J'ai l'impression d'être un mannequin, affiché derrière la vitrine d'un magasin, regardé par un piéton de passage. Pour la première fois, je comprends ce qu'on ressent lorsqu'on est " les pièces maîtresses d'un empire ".  
  
" Oui, ce sera très bien. "   
  
*****  
  
" Je vous ai dis au début que vous devrez être spécialement bien instruit en ce qui concerne l'art de l'érotisme et du sexe. Avec la Cockatrice Bacchanalia qui approche à grand pas, il nous est nécessaire de commencer votre entraînement. " Severus est assis devant sa coiffeuse - Combien de fois l'ai-je observé se regarder dans le miroir, voyant toutes les parties mais jamais l'entièreté ? Les yeux, les lèvres, les joues... Mais jamais l'image entière. Je suis assis à proximité, idolâtrant sa beauté si soigneusement ouvrée.   
  
" Berk, " grogne Ron, ne prenant pas la peine de dissimuler son dégoût. Neville a l'air d'avoir envie de se cacher sous le tapis. A la place, il se met en boule, le visage enfouit dans les plis de sa jupe.   
  
" Harry, " Severus murmure, tendant la main. Je n'hésite pas - Je me lève et vais vers lui. Mon érection se presse contre le tissu dont est fait ma robe, révélant mon excitation au monde entier.   
  
Il faut que je me rappelle de porter une jupe moins révélatrice la prochaine fois.  
  
Je sais immédiatement ce qu'on veut de moi. Je tombe à genoux devant Severus, mon Szajha, et je commence à déboutonner ses robes. On s'agite derrière moi et je perçois des murmures. Je n'intercepte que des bribes et des morceaux de ce qui est dit mais je peux dire que les autres Debutantes sont choqués par ma conduite. Apparemment, je suis supposé être fier et noble, refusant amèrement de prendre part à cette activité. Au contraire, je me rabaisse volontairement devant le Szajha. Je suis volontairement prostré devant lui. Je cherche des moyens de le satisfaire.   
  
Je ne ressens aucune honte.  
  
Je rabats le tissu, exposant ses mollets, ses cuisses, sa verge...L'anneau d'argent qui s'accroche à son prépuce miroite indolemment à la lueur de la bougie. Je lèche ma lèvre supérieure inconsciemment. " Severus. " Le mot est sifflé, des syllabes qui s'échappent d'entre mes dents. Je sens la paume de sa main exercer une légère pression sur l'arrière de ma tête, enfonçant ses doigts dans mes boucles.  
  
Je prends la peau de sa cuisse entre mes dents et mords gentiment - juste assez fort pour laisser une marque. Sa main se resserre autour du capuchon de ma robe et il me tire en avant de sorte à ce que mes lèvres touchent presque sa verge. Je prends une grande inspiration, essayant de me forcer à me détendre. Puis je me penche en avant, commence à prendre toute la longueur dans ma bouche et... je m'étouffe. Je recule - ayant des difficultés à respirer et toussant, massant la partie supérieure de mon cou.   
  
" Honnêtement, Harry, " Severus soupire, clairement déçu. " Et bien, je suppose que c'est la raison pour laquelle nous avons ces sessions après tout. Regarde, tu ne dois pas tout prendre dans ta bouche d'un seul coup... "  
  
" Merlin, je n'arrive pas à croire que ce que je viens d'entendre sort de la bouche de mon professeur de potions, " s'exclame Ron, plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles.  
  
Severus jette un regard noir à l'insolent avant de continuer. " Taquine légèrement - pas au point de décourager, simplement pour rendre l'expérience plus intéressante. Tu comprends ? "  
  
" Oui, " je tousse. " Est-ce que je peux avoir un moment pour reprendre ma respiration ? "  
  
" Viens ici, " Dit Severus, tapotant sa cuisse. Je me relève doucement de ma position sur le sol et m'assieds sur le genou offert, entourant ses épaules de mes bras. Il regarde les Debutantes, les contemplant un moment, et puis me demande : " Si tu pouvais avoir l'un d'entre eux, lequel choisirais-tu ? "  
  
Je le regarde sans comprendre pendant quelques secondes et puis, je réalise... Je rougis - rouge écarlate, sur tout le visage.  
  
" Et bien, euh, je suppose... " Je fixe mes yeux sur le sol, ne voulant regarder aucun Debutante dans les yeux à ce moment. " Et bien, je ne sais pas du tout - N'y ai jamais vraiment pensé... Euh... Peut-être Ron ? "  
  
" Oh, maintenant c'est sûr je n'entends rien, " crie Ron, sautant sur ses pieds et se prépare à sortir de la salle.  
  
" Monsieur Weasley, " Dit Severus d'un ton sec et Ron fait brusquement halte. " Il n'est pas en train de dire que vous êtes son premier choix comme homme, vous savez. Il vous préfère simplement à Neville Longbottom. Vous devriez prendre cela comme un compliment plutôt qu'une insulte. "  
  
" Non, " proclame Ron. " C'est mon meilleur ami et la seule façon de penser à ça est de se dire que c'est contre-nature. "  
  
Je peux entendre le bruissement que font les pantoufles de Ron tandis qu'il traverse la pièce, le grincement rouillé de la porte sur ses charnières, et...  
  
" Imperio. "  
  
Je lève les yeux, stupéfait. Severus est assit là, les yeux étroitement clos en concentration. Sa main est tendue vers Ron - pointant comme l'aurait fait une baguette magique. Et je pense que nous sommes assez surpris lorsque Ron cesse tout mouvement et attend le premier ordre.   
  
" Monsieur Weasley, venez ici immédiatement. "  
  
Ron lambine jusqu'au lit de Severus et se tient devant le Szajha.  
  
" Tu n'as même pas de baguette, " je murmure. " Tu fais tout cela sans baguette. "  
  
" Les Debutantes ne sont pas autorisés à posséder une baguette, " Dit Severus simplement, ouvrant finalement ses yeux et contemplant le résultat de son travail. " Je n'y suis pas autorisé non plus. Cependant, tout ce qui peut être fait avec une baguette, peu également l'être sans. C'est simplement plus difficile. Mais ne dis pas aux Mangemorts que... " Les lèvres de Severus se courbent en un sourire crispé et je comprends : Ils pensent tous que leur Szajha adoré est sans pouvoir. " Maintenant, Monsieur Weasley, montez sur le lit. "  
  
Ron secoue la tête - " Non " -- mais il grimpe tout de même sur le lit, posant sa tête sur un des oreillers. Je sais ce qu'il est attendu de moi.  
  
" Je ne profiterai pas de cette situation, " Je murmure à l'intention de Severus, m'assurant que Ron et les autres Debutante n'entende pas.  
  
" Je ne m'y attends pas. "  
  
*******************************************  
  
Vous avez aimé ? En tout cas, c'était un chapitre assez agréable à traduire ! Arf, Severus est un Dieu lol J'adore son attitude désinvolte :p   
  
Ah, il faut que je vous prévienne ! Je n'ai plus qu'un chapitre à traduire et je ne sais pas s'il y en aura d'autres... C'est triste, mais c'est comme ça ! Surtout, n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews et à me dire ce que vous pensez.  
  
  
  
(*) Si ça vous semble bizarre : J'ai été obligée d'employer mon traducteur pour celle-là. En Anglais le mot était " strong beading " et je n'ai trouvé que cette traduction, qui m'est tout à fait inconnue. Si qq connaît la signification de cette " baguette de recouvrement " je serais heureuse qu'on me l'explique lol  
  
Review qui veut et merci à :  
  
Petit caca perdu  
  
Saael'  
  
...  
  
Gaeriel-Jedusor - Arf, j'aimerais bien savoir pkoi l'auteur ne veut plus écrire. Si je m'en souviens correctement elle avait mentionné avoir perdu son intérêt en Harry Potter. Suis contente que la fic te plaise. Maintenant, que j'y pense on n'a pas vu Voldy dans ce chap'. Déçue :p ?  
  
Ana potter - J'espère que ce chapitre correspond à ce que tu imaginais :)  
  
Lululle - En espérant que tu aies vu que j'ai mis la suite, cette fois-ci lol (Je tiens à tes reviews lol)  
  
Tolkiane  
  
Bunny_e - Mdr, tu me flaaaaatttesss ! J't'envoies le chapitre dès qu'il est terminé ma ptite Eli  
  
Marikili - Arf, j'pense pas qu'on verra la Bacchanalia un jour :S 


End file.
